Home Is A Long Forgotten Concept
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Mary and John Winchester turned to hunting after their children were killed ten years ago. When they take a case in Kansas for the first time since the fire, the two stumble across 14 year old Dean and 10 year old Sammy squatting in a boarded up shop and discover their tragic history. Will the boys come to trust them?
1. Chapter 1

Ruffling a hand through Sam's messy curls, Dean smiled softly before pulling the blanket over Sam's body and getting to his feet. The alley was empty, but it wouldn't be for much longer. He needed to find somewhere for them to crash before it went dark. Alleys after dark weren't so much of a problem for Dean, who could, after two years of living on the streets, handle his own in a fight against the alleys after dark visitors. Dean needed to find them somewhere to sleep, because he didn't want Sam to have to spend another night in the elements. Winter was coming, and the temperature was already beginning to drop. They'd already spent the past three nights without cover, and Dean wasn't prepared to make it a forth.

"De..." A little voice spoke, sleepily.

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean answered softly.

"Where'y going?" He asked.

"I need to find us some shelter." He stated. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up."

"Be careful, De..." Sam's childish voice spoke.

Dean smiled at his brother's innocence. "I promise, Sammy."

* * *

Walking down the street, Dean reached the grocery store and opened the door. Entering inside, he looked over at the cashier to see him busy talking to a trucker in a baseball cap about the Chief's game. Walking down the snacks aisle, Dean quickly glanced around before removing a jar of peanut butter from the shelf and stuffing it into the pocket of his coat. He then walked round to the next aisle, and took a small loaf of bread. Shoving that into his coat, Dean zipped it up before quickly but unsuspiciously walking out of the store.

Making his way down the street, Dean felt quite proud of himself. He had certainly improved since the first time he tried to steal bread for Sammy when they first started living on the streets and got caught by the store owner in the process. He remembered begging and pleading with the man to not call the cops. Luckily, the owner let him off with a warning, allowing him the candy bar before threatening that he would call the cops if he ever caught him in his store again.

* * *

Returning to the alley, he found Sam where he had left him, curled in a ball behind the trash can. "Hey, Sammy."

"De..." Sam flickered his sleepy eyes open and smiled.

"Come on, let's get outta' here before the rain hits." Dean stated, after noticing the prominent grey clouds that screamed imminent torrential downpour.

Sam nodded as he got to his feet.

Dean picked up the duffel before also taking the blanket that Sam had picked up.

"Where are we going, De?" Sam asked as they walked out of the alley and down the street.

"There's a boarded up shot on the main street, I figured no one would care if we stayed there for a bit."

* * *

Reaching the boarded up shop, Dean picked the doors lock before walking inside, Sammy in tow. He closed the door behind then before finding a light switched and flicking it on.

"I thought we weren't allowed to put lights on." Sam stated.

"The windows are all boarded up, no one will see." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled too as he nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Dean remembered as he pulled the loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter out from his coat. "I got your favourite."

Sam smile grew as he saw the food. He then rushed over and bundled Dean into a hug.

"Hey, what's this for?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow, wondering why his little brother was thanking him for.

"For taking care of me..." Sam stated. "I know I can be annoying sometimes..." He began.

"Hey..." Dean interrupted him softly. "You are my little brother, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He smiled before opening the peanut butter and bread. Taking out two slices, he closed the bag to save the rest for another day before spreading the peanut butter with a chipped plastic knife from the duffel and giving the sandwich to Sammy. Content that his brother wasn't going to go hungry, Dean handed Sam back the blanket. "You need to get some more sleep." Dean insisted.

Neither of them had got any sleep the night before due to the cop that had moved them from the shop doorway that they had settled down in for the night. Forced to search for somewhere else, the next day came before their search was successful.

Sam nodded and lay down on the floor.

Dean tucked the blanket around him. "Goodnight, Sammy." He paused. "This won't be for much longer." He carded a hand through his brother's light brown curls.

"Goodnight, De." Sam's eyes closed as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

"So what are we dealing with?" Mary Winchester asked as she looked over at her husband in the driver's seat of their 67' Impala.

"From what I've heard, it sounds like a poltergeist."

"Awesome." Mary nodded. "Where?"

John sighed.

"John?" Mary furrowed an eyebrow.

"Kansas." John answered.

Mary took a deep breath before nodding.

"Hey." John reached over and put his hand comfortingly over Mary's. "We don't have to do this one. There's plenty of other hunters who could handle it."

"No." Mary shook her head. "We can't just keep handing over cases every time they're in Kansas. We've gotta' face it sometime."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" John asked, softly.

"It's been ten years, you'd think I should be by now."

* * *

Pulling up in the town, John cut off the engine and sighed. He then looked over at Mary and smiled gently.

"Let's get this over with."

Getting out of the car, John waited for Mary to get out too before beginning to walk down the street towards the address they had been given. Apparently the poltergeist had been haunting various shops on the main street, most recently the grocery store. The owner had been complaining about cold spots and the lights flickering. The grocery store would be their first stop.

* * *

Walking into the store, Mary made her way down one of the aisles while John took another. Taking out his EMF reader, it wasn't picking up anything. Looking up, he noticed a kid at the end of the aisle sneaking a small Hershey bar into the pocket of his coat.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The kid gasped and turned in an instant. He glanced around, obviously planning his escape.

Closing the distance between them, John grabbed his wrist.

The owner rushed over.

"Caught him slippin' a candy bar." John stated.

The boy's expression changed to that of anger. "Get off me!"

"I'm calling the cops." The owner stated. "Unless you pay for this, and extra for trying to take it in the first place."

The boy, silent now, shook his head. "I can't." He said quietly.

By now, Mary had walked over.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" The owner stated aggressively. "Just pay up."

"I. Can't!" The kid growled trying to loosen my grip on my wrist.

"Fine." The owner began to walk over to the counter. "I'm calling them."

"No please!" The boy began to beg. "Please, don't do this!"

The owner scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

Mary walked forward. "We'll pay."

John turned to her. "What?"

The kid looked equally confused.

Mary took out her purse before offering the cashier a twenty. "This enough?"

"Nowhere close."

Pulling out a fifty, the cashier seemed much more interested.

"That'll do." He took the fifty. "Now get outta' here you piece of trash, and don't you dare come into my store again."

The kid rushed off.

John and Mary walked out too.

"What was that?" John asked, angrily.

"He's just a kid, John." Mary stated.

"Whatever. We need to find him cause' I need a word with him. He's not just gonna' cheat us out a of a fifty."

"Just leave it, John."

"What is it with you and this kid?" John asked with a furrowed eyebrow, before he realised. "It's because you see Dean in him, don't you?"

Mary was silent.

"It's not Dean, Mary. This kid needs to learn that he can't do something like this and get away with it."

* * *

Following the kid, they saw him enter a boarded up shop that was shrouded in darkness.

John furrowed an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

John walked over and opened the door. The light was now on.

The kid was on his feet in seconds, standing in front of a bundle on the floor, defensively. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Did you really think you could just take our hard earned cash! We worked for that."

"I'm sorry." The kid apologised in a less than sincere tone before throwing a punch.

John blocked it in an instant, along with the next three the kid threw before being hit across the face by the fourth. "You little shit!" He growled as he too landed a punch on the kid, his packing much more power.

The kid fell to the ground, his split lip bleeding.

In anger, John raised his fist.

"No!" A voice shouted as he saw a little kid ran over and stand between the older kid and him.

"Sammy...no!" The eldest shouted, his tone slightly weak from having the air knocked out of him when he hit the floor.

Mary's heart sank painfully as she heard the youngest's name. Why did it have to be that. "John!" Mary grabbed hold of her husband's arm and pulled him away from the two boys. "Stop it!"

The youngest boy was now knelt beside the eldest.

"I'm fine, Sammy." She heard him reassure the younger child.

Mary looked around at the place. "Honey, where are your parents?"

The kid's face scrunched as he heard the woman refer to him as honey and remained silent.

John looked around at the building too, and noticed the lack of anything, not just parents. "What's going on here?" He asked sternly.

"De..." The youngest's tone was full of fear.

The eldest stumbled to his feet and wiped away the blood from his lip before pulling the youngest against his side, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly and protectively. "It's okay, Sammy."

John then noticed what he had missed. The kid was skinny, too skinny, malnourished skinny, with pale skin covered in dirt and clothes that were equally dirty and almost threadbare. The youngest however was in better clothes that appeared newer, and although he was skinny too, he wasn't in the same ball park as the eldest. John also noticed that he obviously wasn't the only one that had lashed out at the kid at some. The kid's face looked tender with bruises on his cheek, chin and around his eye. His knuckles were also grazed.

"Where are your parents?" Mary repeated, this time in a softer tone.

"Long story." The eldest kid stated, dismissively.

"Good, well we've got all night." John stated.

"What?" The eldest scoffed. "D'you think I'm gonna' tell you everything just cause' you asked nicely?" He paused. "I don't know you, and I certainly don't trust you so no, it's not storytime."

"Honey." Mary spoke up. "We can't help you if you don't let us."

"Why do you wanna' help us?" The kid's showed slight traces of panic.

"Because you're just kids." She stated softly before sighing. "Look, we want to help."

Dean scoffed once again. "We don't need your help."

The stubbornness of the eldest left John in disbelief. He shook his head. "Are you sure about that?"

"De..." Came the youngest's small voice.

As the eldest turned to him, his expression softened before he sighed. "Fine." He stated.

"Our car's parked just down the street." John stated. "I'll go and get it." He walked out of the store.

Mary stayed and watched silently as the two boys interacted with each other. The eldest was obviously extremely protective, which led Mary to believe that they were in fact brothers, rather than just two street children that had met. The eldest was still standing between her and the youngest.

"We're not going to hurt you, sweetie." She stated softly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." The eldest muttered.

Those words sent a shiver down Mary's spine. What did he mean by that? Had someone hurt them previously. She knew from observation that something must have happened previously for them to be out on the streets but the thought of them being previously abused had never even crossed her mind.

The horn beeped from outside.

The eldest gathered up the blanket from the floor before picking up a duffel. He stood, obviously waiting for instruction.

Mary motioned towards the door.

The eldest, with an arm still around the youngest, led him out of the house.

Mary flicked the light off, before following them to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

The two boys clambered into the back.

John began to drive to the motel that he had spotted earlier.

After a few minutes of silence, the eldest finally spoke up. "Where are you taking us?"

"Motel."

Mary caught a glimpse of the eldest's reaction in the mirror, watching as his eyes widened in fear slightly. He also noticed him pull the door handle gently to check if they had locked it. Mary's heart wrenched, what had these two boys been through?

"Why a motel?" The eldest asked. "Cause' I know I'm skint, but I'm not that desperate."

John's eyes widened. "Woah!" He exclaimed. "God no!" He looked back at the boy. "We need somewhere to sleep for the night, and so do you. That's all."

The boy visibly relaxed, although it was obvious that he hadn't fully left his guard down. They seemed to have acquired a small amount of his trust because of offering to help them, but Mary could tell that it was going to take a lot longer before the kid truly trusted them.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am totally amazed by the number of followers this story has already gained, so thank you for that. So here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy, and feel free to leave a review if you have anything that you would like to see happen in the story.

**Further Note: **This chapter features Dean's POV of the events that happened in the last chapter.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Shit!

I knew I was screwed as soon as I had heard the guy shout. Why was everyone such a good citizen. Surely the country had worse problems than a 14 year old stealing a dollar candy bar from a crappy grocery store.

The guy was over in an instant, grabbing my wrist.

I winced slightly as his grip tightened around the bruises on my wrist. I had gotten the bruises from having to get myself out of handcuffs a week back when I had been arrested. I never set out to punch that cop, but he had grabbed Sammy, and Sammy was scared. I wasn't just going to let my little brother suffer, so I landed one on him. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, so the cop should have been thankful for that. I only punched him hard enough to make him let go of Sammy and instead focus on me. Sammy had managed to get away, which was all I could want. I didn't mind having to deal with the cops if I meant that Sammy was okay. The cop cuffed me and put me in the back of the car. I had managed to get myself out of the cuffs by time we got to the station, painfully and not without causing serious damage to the skin of my wrists, but I was still free of them. The cop, of course, knew that I was out of them and when we arrived at the station, turned to me and said 'Look, I know a street kid when I see one, do you not have anywhere you can go?' I answered by shaking my head. He then pointed to the cuffs that I had been trying to hide. 'If you promise me that you'll come with me into the station, then I won't put them back on you. And trust me when I say that if you try to escape, the chances of you seeing that other kid again will probably be slim because it'll be out of our hands.' The cop wasn't being threatening, it was as if he was actually trying to help. 'So please, do yourself a favour and come with me.' I got put in a holding cell for the night and was released the next day because the cop had decided not to press charges, which I was extremely thankful about. I found Sam the next day in the old abandoned house on the other side of town. We had found the house in the first week of living on the streets, and I made Sammy promise that day that if anything ever happened, that he would go to the house and wait for me. I promised that I would always come and get him. Because that is what scares Sammy the most, it's the idea that one day I am going to abandon him too, just like everyone else that has ever been in our life. Meeting back up with him, I was barely over the threshold before my brother had thrown himself at me. I had lifted him into my arms and held him close as he cried. I was crying too that day, because I honestly thought that I wasn't going to see him again. The charges that the cops had against me, they were the kind of charges that people got put away for. So to actually be free and with my brother once again, I couldn't be more relieved. Because what would Sam do without me? He couldn't survive on his own out on the streets. The streets are a horrible place, full of horrible people. There would be no one to look after him, no one to steal food for him, not one to help him find shelter. He wouldn't last long.

Looking up at the guy who had grabbed me, I attempted to squirm free of his grasp and release his grip of my wrist, but it was useless.

The owner then started shouting at me to pay up, which I obviously declined, due to the fact that I genuinely didn't have a cent to my name.

This obviously pissed off the store owner. He walked over to the counter to call the cops.

"We'll pay." Spoke a voice.

I turned to see a blonde woman that I hadn't previously realised was even standing behind the man.

Her long blonde hair looked almost golden in the harsh light of the shop and fell down past her shoulders. She reminded me of my Mom. There was a resemblance between the two of them. This made me wince slightly as I remembered what we had lost.

The woman walked over to the store owner at the counter and offered a twenty bull which the owner rejected, before following up with a fifty.

My eyes widened as I watched. Why was she doing this? I didn't understand why she cared so much about me. And a fifty! I wasn't worth that. Most would have just let me rot.

The store owner did the usual store owner routine about never setting foot in the store again before I pulled my wrist from the guy's grip and ran off. I needed to get back to Sammy.

Back at the boarded up store, I walked in and over to Sam before kneeling down next to him.

"Sammy!" I began to shake him gently. "Sammy, we need to go ...now."

"De?..." Answered a small voice. "What why?"

"I don't have time to explain, just come on."

Hearing the sound of door opening, I was on my feet in an instant. Turning round, I saw the couple from before. I positioned myself between them and Sam. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you really think you could just take our hard earned cash! We worked for that." The guy stated in an aggressive tone.

I knew I had to protect Sammy. We just needed enough time to get out. "I'm sorry." I apologised in a mocking tone before throwing a punch at the guy.

Sadly however, the guy knew what he was doing and was able to block every punch I threw at him. When I did land one on him though, his expression changed to one of pure anger. "You little shit!" He growled as he threw a punch back.

The guy's punch had much more power to it then my own. As his fist collided with my face, it knocked me back causing me to fall to the floor. Pain flared up as blood trickled down my chin from my now split lip.

Still raging, the guy raised his fist.

"No!" I heard Sam shout before he ran over and stood between me and the guy.

"Sammy...no!" I shouted, his tone slightly weak from having the air knocked out of me when I hit the floor. My heart race in fear for my little brother, while my brain screamed in anger at myself for being stupid and letting the guy get a drop on me. I am supposed to be looking out for him. I am Sam's older brother. I'm the one who takes the hits and the beatings and the drunken rages and the verbal abuse, not him. Never him. And now, here we were, Sam was defenseless and standing up against this guy to try and protect me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

And then...

"John!" The blonde woman shouted, grabbing hold of her husband's arm and pulling him away from Sam and I. "Stop it!"

I sighed, thankful of the kind woman.

"De..." Sam dropped to his knees beside me.

"I'm fine, Sammy." I smiled at him before stroking a hand through his hair reassuringly.

"Honey, where are your parents?" The blonde woman asked, looking around at the building.

Honey? Really?

The guy was looking around too. "What's going on here?" He asked sternly.

"De..." Sam spoke in a scared tone.

Stumbling to my feet, I wiped the blood from my lip before pulling Sammy close against my side, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly and protectively. "It's okay, Sammy."

I could see John staring at us.

"Where are your parents?" The blonde woman repeated, this time in a softer tone.

"Long story." I stated in the hope that they would just leave it.

"Good, well we've got all night." The guy stated.

"What?" I scoffed. "D'you think I'm gonna' tell you everything just cause' you asked nicely?" I paused. "I don't know you, and I certainly don't trust you so no, it's not storytime."

"Honey." The blonde woman spoke up. "We can't help you if you don't let us."

"Why do you wanna' help us?" I asked.

"Because you're just kids." She stated softly before sighing. "Look, we want to help."

I scoffed once again. "We don't need your help."

The guy shook his head. "Are you sure about that?"

"De..." Sammy spoke up.

I turned to my little brother. The couple were offering to help us. Their help meant that they would probably give us some money, or some food then drop us off again. Sam had only eaten two peanut butter sandwiches and an apple in the past few days, and I knew he had been lying to me about how hungry he was. Sam's been doing that a lot lately. He seems to have gotten it into his head that he's somehow become a burden to me because I look after him, which is anything but the case. Like I said earlier, he's my little brother, and I'd do anything for him'. I had to do this for Sammy. Sighing, I turned back to the couple. "Fine." I stated.

"Our car's parked just down the street." The guy stated. "I'll go and get it." He walked out of the store.

The blonde woman stayed.

I could tell that she was watching us as I offered a reassuring smile to Sam. I had kept myself between her and him, just in case.

"We're not going to hurt you, sweetie." She stated softly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." I muttered, thinking back to some of our previous foster parents.

The horn beeped from outside.

I picked up the blanket and duffel before turning to the woman.

She motioned towards the door.

Putting an arm around Sam's back, I led him out of the house and down towards the car that was parked outside. It was too dark to tell what kind of make the car was, but I could easily tell that it was black and looked old. I opened the door for Sam allowing for him to clamber in first and shuffle across the leather bench before getting in too, dumping the duffel in the foot well and draping the blanket across Sam's legs.

The guy pulled away.

It took several minutes before I eventually decided to speak up. "Where are you taking us?"

"Motel."

My eyes widened in panic.

Crap!

Maybe I had been wrong about them. Maybe they were just like the rest of them.

Reaching a hand up, I placed it on the metal door handle before pulling it slightly to see if they had locked it. When the handle moved, I sighed in thankful relief before looking at the couple. "Why a motel?" I asked. "Cause' I know I'm skint, but I'm not that desperate."

The guy's eyes widened. "Woah!" He exclaimed. "God no!" He turned to look at me with an equally shocked, and somewhat disgusted expression. "We need somewhere to sleep for the night, and so do you. That's all."

Sighing thankfully once again, I looked over at Sam and lifted an arm up.

Immediately recognising what this meant, Sam scooched across and leant against my side, resting his head against my chest.

Putting my arm down around him, I stroked his hair comfortingly.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Walking into the motel room, John and Mary went in first.

Mary turned to the kids with a smile. "You going to stand out there all night?" She joked.

The eldest kid squeezed the youngest's side reassuringly before they made their way inside too.

John had paid for two doubles so the room had two beds, one of which he placed their bag down onto before sitting down on the edge.

The eldest cautiously placed the duffel and blanket down on the floor.

"You feel like talking yet, kid?" John asked. "I mean, we don't even know your name."

"Well you haven't told me, yours." Dean retorted. "I heard her shout John, so I'm guessing that's what yours is."

John could see the kid wince slightly as he spoke his name. What was that about?

He nodded. "John Winchester." John turned to Mary. "This is Mary, my wife."

The eldest paled.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Mary asked, alarmed by the colour the eldest's skin had just turned.

"Winchester?" The kid repeated. "John and Mary Winchester?"

They nodded.

"De?" The youngest spoke up, tugging on the hem of the eldest's shirt with a concerned expression.

Mary began to walk towards him.

The eldest immediately pushed the youngest behind him and began backing away. "Get away from us."

John furrowed an eyebrow, his patience wearing thin. "That's it, I'm calling the CPS." John stated.

The eldest's eyes widened. "No!"

"Then start talking, kid." John's tone was stern.

Glancing behind him, in a second, the eldest sprinted out of the door pulling the youngest with him.

"Hey!" John shouted, sprinting in pursuit of them.

Dean raced down the corridor, pushing Sam in front of him and telling him to run.

Sam did as he was told.

Chasing after Dean, John eventually caught up and grabbed him by the arm before pushing him back against the wall of the corridor and placing an arm across his chest to stop him from running off.

"Get off me!" Dean's voice weakly growled as he tried to free himself from John's hold.

John looked at the boy in front of him. His eyes were fearful despite the fact that his body language wasn't giving any of that fear away. The kid was obviously used to having to be strong for the youngest and so had learnt to conceal it.

"Please don't call the CPS..." Dean stated. "Please."

"Dean!" They heard the youngest scream.

John furrowed as he heard this. Thinking back to what the eldest had been calling the youngest, his eyes suddenly widened as he turned to the youngest that had tears in his eyes from panic. "Dean and Sam..." He spoke in a whisper.

The eldest looked over at Mary before back at John. "You're our parents." Dean choked out tearfully.

John stepped back, releasing his grip on the eldest and shook his head with a scoff. "Stop it!"

Dean stumbled as he regained his balance before glancing at Mary who was stood with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth.

"Why do you think we're your parents?!" John asked sternly. "Just because we have the same names as your parents. Or is it for a different reason?" His tone became bitter. "Is it cause' we have money? Huh? I bet you do this with every couple you meet, don't you. Trick them out of their hard earned money."

Dean scoffed, angrily. "How dare you."

"Our children are dead!" John shouted. "They died in a fire ten years ago!"

"No they didn't!" Dean screamed.

John raised a hand as if to punch Dean again but Mary rushed forward and grabbed his arm before he could take a swing.

The eldest shook his head as a tear trickled down his cheek. "If you wanna' hit me again, go ahead, it's not the first time someone's used me as a human punching bag."

At those words, John's anger drained away.

Sam came running over and stood behind Dean.

Dean carded a hand through Sam's curls reassuringly. "It's okay, Sammy." He then looked back up at John and Mary.

"If you're really..." John paused. "...him...then what did Mary used to say to you before you went to sleep?" He asked.

Dean sighed. "She used to say that angels were watching over me."

And with that, Mary broke down into sobbing tears.

John looked equally shocked. "Oh my god..."

Dean looked down at Sammy and noticed his stifling a yawn. The kid had been through a lot the last few days, especially in the last few hours. "Is it alright if we go back to the room, it's just, Sammy's tired."

Mary nodded. "Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks." Dean nodded, although he didn't know why Mary couldn't just call him by his name. She had completely avoided saying it since she found out what his name was.

Making their way back to the room, Dean tucked Sam in before lying down in the bed beside him. He couldn't risk sleeping, not when he still didn't trust Mary and John. Even if they were their parents. Hearing the sound of Mary and John also returning to the room, Dean closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the sound of a car pulling up outside, I glanced at the door before quickly turning to Sam._

_"Go into the bedroom and hide." I stated, putting my hands on Sam's shoulders and leading him in the direction of the bedroom._

_"No." Sam shook his head. "I can help, De."_

_I shook my head. "You can help me by being safe. Graham's drunk and you know what he's like when he's drunk."_

_Sam's eyes were filling with tears. "But what about you."_

_"You don't have to worry about me." Dean pushed Sam into the bedroom. "Go, quickly!"_

_Sam reluctantly ran off._

_The door opened a few seconds later and Graham came stumbling in, half a whiskey bottle in one hand. He slammed the door closed behind him before walking over to me._

_I could get drunk just off the scent of the alcohol that was on Graham's breath._

_"Where's your brother? Where's the little shit?" He asked._

_I shrugged._

_Graham's expression turned stern as he turned to face me. "Don't lie to me. Boy." He spoke in a threatening tone._

_"I don't know. I promise." I answered._

_"Oh, you promise?" Graham scoffed. "And what am I suppose to take from your 'promise'? This isn't the first time you've covered for the kid when he's snook out."_

_Sammy had never snuck out, that has been one of the many excuses I have given him for Sam's missing presence. I had been forced to find various places in the house in which to hide Sam when Graham was drunk, or just angry._

_"I don't know where he is." I stated._

_"You sure about that? Because I think he's here. Somewhere in the house."_

_Shit!_

_"Now you're obviously not going to tell me where the little shit is hiding, but that doesn't matter. I'm gonna find him, and then give him what's coming to him too."_

_Growling in anger, I lashed out against him, attempting to land a punch on Graham._

_Reacting instantly, Graham grabbed hold of the wrist I had swung and twisted it causing me to cry out in pain before pushing me backwards. Graham then grabbed hold of me by the hair and slammed my head hard against the wall._

_My vision began to swim._

_"Gah!" I moaned before a number of punches landed across my face and then I found myself falling to the ground as Graham had let go of me._

_"I have had the decency to invite you into my home, and this is how you repay me. You are a lying, pathetic, manipulative little fuck."_

_"You're not exactly foster parent of the year yourself." I stated weakly as I tried to hold onto consciousness as the pain increased._

_That got me a number of hard kicks in the stomach, winding me. I curled up into a ball in an attempt to shield my stomach from further blows by Graham's thick leather boots._

_I was whimpering slightly now from the pain as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Please..." My weak tone spoke._

_"It's a bit late for that now!" Graham looked around. "Sammy!" He shouted. "Sammy!"_

_No!_

_"Get yourself in here this instant, or I'm just gonna' keep hurting Dean."_

_Please don't be stupid enough to fall for this Sammy!_

_"Come on!"_

_Silence. Good boy._

_"Fine, you were warned." Graham stood over me before stomping down on my fingers._

_"Ahh!" I screamed, reeling in my now throbbing fingers against my chest, tears raining down my cheeks._

_"It's the other hand next, Sammy!" Graham shouted._

_Suddenly, Sammy appeared in the doorway._

_"No!..." My voice trailed off in silence as I closed my eyes._

_"Ahh, Sammy." Graham turned to him with a smile. "There you are."_

_"Leave him alone..." I weakly stated. "You have me..."_

_"But do I? You're always going against me, never doing as I tell you."_

_"I'll listen..." I fought against the pain. "...just please...don't hurt him..."_

_Graham turned to Sam. "You hear that, Sammy. Big brother just saved you from a beating. Don't know why he bothered, you're hardly anything worth protecting." He then turned back to me. "But anyway, you lied, which means you need punished."_

_"No..." I moaned, tears continuing to stream down my cheeks. "No...please..." I begged pathetically, embarrassing even myself._

_"No, you have to learn your lesson." Grabbing me harshly by the shoulder, Graham dragged me through into the spare room and threw me into the wardrobe._

_"No..." I moaned. "No please..."_

_Graham closed the door and I heard the sound of it locking._

_I weakly raised a hand and knocked against the wood of the wardrobe. "Let me out..."_

_"Not until you've learnt your lesson."_

* * *

_I was starving. I had been without food for six days straight because Graham had refused to feed me. He insisted that I needed to learn my lesson and the only way to do that was through punishment._

_I could hear Sam crying gently from across the room._

_"Sammy..." I called._

_A sniffle could be heard before the sound of Sam walking over. He must have sat down with his back against the wardrobe because the door moved ever so slightly under the weight of something lying against it._

_"I'm sorry, De..." Sam whimpered tearfully._

_"It's okay, Sammy...It's not your fault." I reassured, resting my head against the door of the wardrobe, feeling closer to my little brother as I did so. "Where's Graham? He'll punish you too if he finds you in here talking to me."_

_"He went out." Sam answered before pausing. "Dean...I don't know how to help you." He admitted sadly. "I'm sorry...I've tried looking for the key, but I can't find it." He sniffled. "And I tried to sneak food but..." He stopped._

_"Sam?" I asked gently, knowing that something must have happened._

_"He caught me trying to sneak food." Sam stated._

_"What did he do?" I knew instantly the reason why Sam had kept this from me. Graham had obviously hurt him, but he didn't want me to know that he was in fact hurt. Sam wouldn't have wanted to tell me because he must have thought I would have got annoyed about it. In his head, Sam saw me being beaten and locked in the wardrobe for the past few days and therefore didn't want to moan about his own pain. Oh Sammy..._

_Silence._

_"Sammy...please I'm not annoyed, I just want to know what he did." My tone was soft._

_"Burnt me with water from the kettle..." Came a whimper._

_My heart wrenched as I heard the broken tone that answered._

_"Sammy..." I began sadly._

_"It's okay...it doesn't really hurt anymore."_

_That didn't make me feel any better about the fact that I hadn't been there to protect him. Not only that, I hadn't even been there to patch him up and offer reassurance._

"Dean!" I felt someone shaking me. "Dean!"

* * *

"Dean!"

I opened my eyes to see Sam sitting on the bed next to me. Yawning, I sat upright against the wall.

I could see Mary and John talking across the room. It was clear though at a second glance that they were in fact arguing over something.

"Sorry for waking you, I just didn't want to be awake with them when you weren't." Sam stated.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I smiled.

"De..." Sam began. "Are they really our parents?" He asked, glancing at them. "Cause our name's not Winchester."

"It is, that's our real name." I explained.

"So why do we have Harris then?"

"Because our first foster parents wanted us to have their surname. Something about owning us, you know what they were like."

"Insane." Sam added.

I nodded. "Mary and John are our parents names. Mom also had long blonde hair like Mary's."

"So they're definitely our parents?" Sam asked.

"I don't know for sure, but everything fits. I think they're less than convinced though."

"If you think they might be our parents, then why are you so angry?"

"They haven't been parents to us, Sammy. I'm not just gonna' let them off for ten years of abandoning us. I mean, they didn't even try to find us."

"But they think that their children died in a fire. Why would they look for them if they thought they were dead?"

"Whatever, I'm still pissed."

"So we're going back to the group home?" Sam asked in a small, sad tone.

I sighed and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around him reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Mary and John turned around and walked over.

"Look kid, I'll be straight with you. There are a lot of things out there that you don't know about, and because of these things being out there, I need to do some tests on you both just to make sure." John explained.

"Tests?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah. All you need to do is take a swig of this." He held up a metal hip flask. "And then I need to make a little cut on your arm with this." John picked up a silver knife.

"You're not cutting, Sammy." I stated sternly.

"Look kid..." John began but I cut him off.

"Dean! My name is Dean!" I shouted angrily. "Not kid or honey or sweetie, Dean!"

"Fine, Dean...you two can either do the tests, or I'm calling CPS." John stated.

"Fine, ring them." I retorted. "Then I'll tell them that you were threatening to cut us with that knife and trying to make us drink water that could be drugged."

"It's not drugged." Mary spoke up.

"I have been living on the streets long enough to know not to trust anyone, and especially not take a drink from some random guy." I stated.

"Yesterday you said that we were your parents." John followed up.

"Doesn't work like that. You have to act like them to get that title."

"So are you gonna' let me test you, or am I just gonna have to do it by force." John threatened.

"You know what, John, you can take your knife and your flask and shove it where the sun don't shine, cause' you're not cutting my brother." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then what about you?" John asked.

"What about me?"

"You said I couldn't test your brother, you said nothing about you."

I sighed. "If you test me, will you leave my brother out of this?"

"I won't cut him, but he still needs to drink some of this. I can promise you, it's not drugged."

I thought for a second, before nodding. "Fine." Picking up the flask, I took a drink finding that it was in fact just water. I then handed it to Sam.

Sam drank some too.

"Thank you." John took back the flask. "Roll up your sleeve." He picked up the knife.

With my sleeve rolled up, John made a small cut before a slight smile appeared.

"What? Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You're all clear."

"For what?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Long story." He spoke, mirroring my words from last night before putting the knife away.

"You happy now then?" I spoke in an angered tone as I pulled down my sleeve.

"Ecstatic." John replied dryly.

Mary slowly walked closer. "Are you two hungry?" She asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Truthfully?" Mary clearly didn't believe me.

"Yes." Sam answered for me.

I turned to him with a warning look.

"Dean..." Sam began in a whisper. "You haven't eaten in ages."

"I'm fine..." I whispered back in response.

"No you're not." Sam argued.

Mary, obviously having overheard what Sam had whispered, looked so upset. "When was the last time you ate, Sweetie?"

Again with the sweetie!

"That's really none of your business, lady." I answered.

John turned round and walked over. "You need to learn some respect, kid."

"Oh I have respect, you just have to earn it."

"You see, Dean..." John emphasised my name. "...unlike my wife, I'm not fooled by this whole 'you're our parents' thing. If it wasn't for her, you would have been back with the CPS by now. She apparently sees something in you that I can't, because all I can see is a cocky, disrespectful, scrounging street kid who's playing us for every cent we have. So you better watch your mouth. It's Sir and Ma'am to you." He paused. "We've already let you stay the night, and we're gonna' buy you some food, you should be thankful enough for that."

"John..." Mary began.

"So what, in your heads, you think you're some kind of saints because you've done this for us." I scoffed. "You know what, you can forget the food, we're outta' here." I turned and walked over to Sam. Picking up the blanket and the duffel from the floor, I opened the door before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and walking out the door, him in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm looking for a Beta for this story, if anyone's interested ;)

* * *

"Cheer up, Sammy, they weren't worth getting upset over." I stated softly.

"Sorry, but I really thought they could have been our parents." He sniffled.

"I know."

The lights began to flicker.

"Did the lights just flicker?" Sam asked.

"The building's old, the wiring is bound to be a bit crappy."

Sam suddenly went rigidly still.

"Sam?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

His eyes seemed to be fixed on something.

Turning slowly, my eyes widened at what I saw.

There across the room stood...

My eyes widened.

"Graham..."

He began to walk towards us.

Sam let out a terrified whimper as he backed away.

I pushed him behind me before clambering to my feet.

"But...you're dead..." I stated. "You...you died..."

"Oh, I'm still dead." Graham replied with a nod. "But that's one of the perks of being dead." He paused. "Getting the opportunity to deal with unfinished business." He stepped closer once again. "I don't think you realise how long it took me to find you two. I tried every state in the country before I found you. Once I found out what state you were in, it was just a case of tracking you down. The closest I got to a trail was the grocery store. Your fingerprints were on the door. Then a couple of hunters showed up, looking for me. I went to take them out, and what did I find...only Kansas' most pathetic brothers."

"You found us, congrats."

"Yes." He grinned before dissipating.

My eyes widened before I felt a hand around my throat and was pushed back against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in panic.

"Gah!" I moaned as I struggled due to lack of air as his hand cut off my windpipe.

"This is going to be fun." Graham smiled menacingly before throwing me with ease across the room causing me to collide with the wall and crumple to the floor.

My head was spinning as I saw him walk over.

"We have a lot of time to make up for." He stated.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted before running over and swinging the broken lamp from the floor at his head.

Graham deflected the hit with ease before pushing out a hand a pinning Sam back against the wall.

My eyes widened. "Sammy!"

I could see Sam struggling against whatever was holding him to the wall.

"So, where was I?" Graham landed four kicks to my stomach.

"Gah!" I moaned as his kicks seemed to be packing much more power than I remembered. Curling into a ball, I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek as the pain increased.

Graham knelt down beside me and fisted a handful of hair. "I've missed this." He smiled before slamming my head against the hard concrete of the floor multiple times.

The black spots in my vision danced as I was struggling to remain conscious.

I could vaguely hear Sam screaming.

Graham produced a knife from his pocket.

I looked up at him with half open eyes.

"It's not a good party until someone's bleeding profusely." Graham grinned. "You see, Dean...I'm gonna' kill you...Nice. And. Slowly. Then I'm gonna' kill your little shit of a brother too. And then we'll be together forever." He smiled. "Imagine the torture you're experiencing now, just a hundred times worse, for infinity. That's what it's gonna' be like." Graham ripped my t shirt so that the skin of my chest was exposed. He saw the bruises and scars. "Oh, are they all me?" He smirked. "Well let's make some more, shall we?" Graham ran the knife across my chest, drawing blood instantly.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"You've got some vocal chords on you." He smiled. "Just like I remember. That was always one of the perks."

I heard the sound of the door slamming open before the pain heightened as I felt something pierce into my stomach.

My eyelids began to flicker as I fought to hold onto consciousness. Sammy needed me.

I could faintly hear the sound of shots firing and shouting before the feeling of someone's hands on my face.

"Dean!" The person shouted. "Dean!" The person began to shake me.

Through, glazed eyes, unfocused eyes I could see her long, golden hair.

"Mom?" My weak voice croaked before I moaned in pain and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Dean, can you hear me?..." She asked, in a panicked tone.

I could feel my eyes closing.

"Dean...Dean..." She began to shake me. "No...no...no...stay awake."

I could hear Sam screaming my name before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**-John's POV-**

"Dean!" I heard Sam shouting after I had burnt the poltergeist's flask. Turning, I saw Dean lying on the floor, eyes closed. I rushed over.

"He's been stabbed!" Mary stated.

Removing my belt, I tied it tight around the wound to stop the flow of blood.

I called the paramedics before looking back at Sam.

His eyes were dark red with tears and he looked terrified.

I walked over to him.

He glanced up at me with a broken expression.

Bending down, I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly before lifting him up.

Sam wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into my neck as he sobbed.

"It's okay, Sam, Dean's gonna' be fine." I reassured.

Sam sniffled before looking back at his brother. "I thought we were safe. Graham was dead."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Who?"

"He was one of our foster parents." He explained. "He used to hurt Dean and me. He died."

"The man, he hurt you both?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "How could he be back, he was dead?"

The sirens of the ambulance ended our conversation as two paramedics came rushing in.

* * *

Sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Mary and I were sat on either side of Sam.

Sam hadn't stopped crying since the whole thing happened, not that I blamed the kid.

"Mr Winchester..." His small voice spoke up.

I looked down at him. "You can call me John."

Sam looked unsure. "When can we see Dean?"

"We have to wait for the doctors to come and get us before we can go and see him, but I'm sure they won't belong, Sam." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

Taking a better look at Sam, for a ten year old, he was small for his age and underweight, like his brother. He had burns on the skin of his hands which I presumed had been a result of the abuse they suffered at a foster home. I couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt the brothers.

"Are you hungry?" Mary asked him.

Sam shook his head.

"You said you were back at the motel sweetie." She continued.

"I'm not eating anything until Dean eats." He stated.

"I'm sure Dean would have something to say about that." Mary smiled, trying to coax Sam into eating something.

"Dean needs food more than I do." Sam explained.

I sighed. That's why Dean was stealing food at the store. He wasn't stealing food for himself, he was stealing it for Sam. How many times had Dean had to steal just so his little brother would have something to eat? And how many times had he gone without because of not having enough food for the two of them?

The door opened as a doctor walked in. "Dean's okay."

Mary and I both let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank god."

Sam smiled.

"He's beginning to come round if you'd like to see him."

We all stood up to follow the doctor before a woman walked into the room.

Sam stiffened slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked, noticing Sam's reaction.

"I'm Laura Kearns from the CPS." She answered.

I turned to Mary. "Why don't you take Sam to see his brother, I'll be through in a minute."

She nodded before smiling at Sam and leaving the room.

"You're from the CPS?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well maybe you'd like to explain to me why these children have history of being abused by a foster parent that you apparently did checks on and have been living on the streets for the last two years."

"Mr?" She began.

"John Winchester."

"Well, Mr Winchester, if we had known about the situation, then we obviously would have done something straight away. After all, it is the interest of the children that we put first. Sam and Dean Harris ran away from their last foster homes in the June of 1991. We were unable to find them, despite countless searches that we made state wide."

"Hang on, foster homes?" John queried.

"Yes. Sam and Dean were hard to place. The foster families we contacted were only looking for one child, and those who willingly took in both Sam _and_ Dean, returned them, on average, around a week later. So we had to make a decision about what was best for the brothers. We found a suitable foster family who were looking to adopt Sam."

"You split them up?"

"Their codependency was deemed unhealthy."

"They were abused, of course they're going to be clingy. Dean is protective of Sam because he doesn't want anyone to hurt him again."

"We talked to Dean about it and told him that this was a great chance for Sam. He agreed."

"Did you give him much of a choice?" John scoffed.

"He wanted what was best for Sam too."

"So what about him? Why didn't what was best for Dean come into this? I doubt it was good for either of the boys for them to be split. I'm not surprised they ran away."

"It doesn't matter now, they're safe."

"So what's next for them?" John asked.

"Sam and Dean will be going back to the group home." She stated.

"Do you think they'll ever get fostered?"

The woman sighed. "As brothers...no..." She explained. "Sam has the best chance of fostering or adoption. He's young, which is what most couples are looking for, but even then, with a history of abuse, a codependent relationship with his brother, and a history of running away from previous foster homes, it's not looking good for either of them."

John sighed. These boys didn't deserve this. "So why does no one want to foster, Dean?"

"He is a little temperamental, especially where his little brother is concerned. This if course, like you said, is typical of a child with a lot of responsibility at a young age, and like Sam, has a history of abuse. He gets into a lot of fights, although he always says he didn't start them, he's incredibly stubborn and lacks respect, and he does become violent when he believes Sam to be in danger."

"What you've just described to me there, was just an older brother who loves the younger one." John stated.

"Mr Winchester, have you ever considered fostering?" The woman asked.

"Until today...no." He answered. "Now, definitely."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

_"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" Miss Kearns asked._

_I nodded._

_"It's about your fostering status."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Well we have a couple in today who are interested in fostering."_

_I nodded._

_Miss Kearns sighed. "Problem is, Dean, they're only looking to foster Sam."_

_At that moment, after hearing those words, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. They couldn't take my little brother away from me. Not Sammy!_

_"No! I shouted._

_"Dean, be reasonable here." Miss Kearns stated. "Your brother has a chance at being fostered. He has a chance at a new life, being happy with some new foster parents."_

_"He's my brother!" I growled. "You can't split us up!"_

_"Dean, you have to think of what's best for Sam. I know you want what's best for him."_

_I nodded._

_"This is a great opportunity for Sam." Miss Kearns explained._

_I knew I couldn't be stubborn. In truth, I had no chance of being fostered. I was going to be in this place until I was old enough to look after myself and move out. But Sam, Sam had a chance. He could have a loving home, and foster parents who adored him. He could grow up happy. How could I deny him that? And if I did, what sort of older brother would I be?_

_"I wanna' meet them." I stated, trying to fight the tears that I knew were starting to build._

_"Of course." Miss Kearns nodded._

_"No!" Sam shouted. "I'm not leaving Dean!"_

_Sam hadn't took the news well, just as I knew he wouldn't._

_"Sam..." I tried._

_"No! You can't make me leave him. I'm not leaving my brother."_

_"Sam, Dean and I agree that this is your best option." Miss Kearns stated._

_Sam looked at me with an expression of betrayal._

_That nearly killed me._

_"Dean..." He began, tears falling now._

_I looked up at Miss Kearns and the foster parents. "Could I talk to my brother for a minute?"_

_They nodded and walked off._

_"Sam..."_

_"How could you agree with them? How could you do that?"_

_"You think I wanted too? You think I want any of this?" My heart wrenched. "I don't want to let you go, but she's right. You know I don't have a chance in hell at being fostered. No one will take both of us, they've tried that, and look what happened. But Sammy, you have a chance. You can get out of here, you can have a life."_

_"Yeah, but you won't be in it." Sam cried._

_"Yes I will..." I nodded, crying now myself. "Of course I will." I sniffled. "Sammy, look at me...look at me."_

_Sam looked up at me with dark, distraught eyes._

_"Stay with them for a week, then if you still want to leave by the end of the week, meet me by the stables of the old farm on the outskirts of town. I'll be there." I nodded. "Okay?"_

_Sammy nodded. "Okay, De..."_

_Miss Kearns and the foster parents walked back._

_"It's time, boys."_

_"No!" Sam shook his head before bundling into me and wrapping his arms around my neck as he buried his head against my shoulder as he sobbed._

_I was crying now as well as I tightly hugged him, never wanting to let go of him._

_Miss Kearns put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on, Sam."_

_As Sam let go, I felt my heart shatter as I watched my little brother walk off down the corridor with his new foster parents and out the door._

* * *

Flickering my eyes open, they felt heavy and I felt groggy.

"Dean!" I heard Sam's happy voice.

Turning my head, I could see him sat on a seat beside Mary.

"Hi, Sammy." I smiled.

"How you doing, sweetie?" Mary asked.

I nodded. "Better."

"That's good. You went through one hell of an ordeal there."

"I've had worse." I stated, but instantly regretted it after seeing Mary's expression. She looked guilty and upset.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"You don't need to apologise, Dean."

"Thanks for looking after Sam." I thanked with a smile.

I then saw John walk in.

He smiled upon noticing me. "You look better, kid."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Sam crawled up onto the bed.

I shuffled along, wincing in pain slightly but ignoring it as I lifted my arm up and wrapping it around Sam as I pulled him close.

He rested his head against my chest.

"I need to talk to you for a second." John stated to Mary.

She nodded. "We'll be right back."

They walked out the room.

Sam looked up at me. "Do you think they're coming back?"

"If they didn't care about us, Sammy, then they wouldn't have come to find us in that house." I explained.

Sam smiled. "Good. I like them."

I smiled.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Mary and John walked back into the room a few minutes later.

Miss Kearns with them.

Sam and Dean's expressions changed in an instant.

"Miss Kearns..." Dean began. "It's been a while." He sighed, knowing what came next. "We going back to the group home then?"

"Not exactly."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "We're not?"

"No."

"Why?" Sam continued.

"Because we've fostered you." John explained.

"You...fostered...us?" Dean asked slowly.

John nodded.

"How did you get sorted out so fast, it takes months normally." Dean asked.

"Well you and Sam were listed as an emergency case and therefore the CPS decided that it was in your best interest if a placement was found for you quickly. They asked Mary and I if we would take you for the week, until everything calms down."

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Thank you, Sir. Ma'am." Dean smiled.

Sam grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." John smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Blimey! Nearly 60 followers on this story! That's insane! This chapter includes another flashback, but this time you will receive the POV of both brothers instead of just having either Sam or Dean's. Thank you for all the reviews, I have read every one and I truly love hearing what you think about the story. Remember to also tell me what you would like to see happen in the story cause I'm always open for ideas. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dean got discharged three days later with instructions from the doctor to take it easy, not do anything strenuous and get plenty of rest.

Driving down the highway, John glanced in the rear view mirror to see the boys in the back. Both were asleep across the leather bench, Sam's head resting against Dean's chest, Dean arms around Sam. John smiled at the sight.

"John..." Mary began.

John turned to look at her. "Yeah."

"About what Dean said, back at the motel. Do you really think..." She paused. "That...you know...they're ours?" She asked. "I mean...like he said, everything fits perfectly. They're brothers, they're the ages that Sam and Dean would be, they have the same features, Dean knew what I said to our Dean when I put him to bed at night, they knew about the fire."

John sighed. "I don't know what to think, and that's what scares me." He answered. "If someone told me a couple of months ago that my two boys that I presumed dead ten years ago would suddenly appear in my life, I would have laughed. But...I don't know..." He paused. "I want to believe it, I really do...I just don't know how to. I mean, Dean is 14, and Sam is 10. They're not the little boys we lost."

"No, but they still could be ours." Mary stated.

John nodded. "There's always a paternity test..." He suggested. "If the boys agree of course."

Mary nodded with a smile.

"Mary..." John began.

"What?"

"I don't want you getting your hopes up, just in case this turn out to be fake. I mean, luck has never been on our side , so why would it start now?"

"I don't care if they're ours or not, that won't make me love them any less." Mary explained.

"Mary..."

"You can say what you want, John, but I know you feel the same way about them. I think you've been converted." She smiled.

I smiled too, shaking my head. "It's those damn puppy eyes that Sam gave me."

Mary laughed.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Pulling into the salvage yard, John drove up to the house before killing the engine.

"Finally." He smiled before getting out of the car.

Mary got out too before opening the boy's door. "Dean...Sam..." She spoke softly.

Dean stirred before flickering his eyes open.

"Come on sleepy heads." Mary smiled.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting upright slowly.

"Sioux Falls." She answered.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Sioux Falls? Why are we in South Dakota?"

"Well the CPS foster forms require you to have an address. We don't have one, so we had to improvise."

"So you just picked some random house?" Dean asked with a confused expression.

"No." Mary shook her head. "We know the guy who owns the place."

"That fills me with confidence." Dean stated before shaking Sam's arm. "Sam...wake up."

Sam moaned before reluctantly opening his eyes.

Mary offered Dean a hand as he helped him out of the car. "You alright from here, sweetie?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Ma'am." He smiled.

John had gotten all their stuff out of the trunk and was proceeding to walk up the steps of the porch.

Mary closed the door of the Impala before joining John.

Sam looked up at Dean with an anxious expression.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean whispered in reassurance before taking hold of Sam's hand and following Mary and John up the steps of the porch. He stayed behind them.

John knocked on the door. "Bobby...I know you're in there."

"He not in?" Dean asked.

"Oh he's in...he's just being himself." John answered. "Bobby, I swear to god!"

The door opened to reveal an older man with light unkept stubble, dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans and thick boots with a dark green trucker cap. He had a shotgun in one hand which he was holding behind the door. He looked at John and Mary.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"We need a place to stay, just for a few days." Mary answered.

"You're always wanting something." Bobby stated.

John smirked. "And you've always been a grumpy bastard, but you don't see us complaining."

Bobby noticed someone standing behind Mary and John. He furrowed an eyebrow.

"When you said 'we' need a place to stay."

"That is a very long story." John stated before turning to the boys.

* * *

**-Bobby's POV-**

As John moved, I got a view of the two kids stood on the porch. The first was a dark-haired kid with a scattering of light freckles under his eyes and across his nose. The kid was stood only a few inches away from the other kid whose hand he was holding. The kid's body language screamed protective as if he was ready to attack at any minute to defend the younger. I guessed brothers. The smaller of the two kids, who also appeared to be the younger of the two, looked small for his age and seemed much more scared by the situation than the elder. He seemed grateful to have his older brother's hand to hold, and was leaning towards him to as if to lean against the elder's side. The youngest had light brown, curly hair which looked messy and unbrushed. Both of the boys were dirty and wearing clothes that looked as if they should have been put in the bin months ago. Who the hell were these kids, and where could John and Mary have possibly found them?

"This is Sam and Dean." John stated pointing to each of them in turn in introduction.

Sam and Dean?! Weren't they the names of their kids?

I smiled regardless to my confusion. "Nice to meet you boys, I'm Bobby." I backed away from the door. "Come in."

The Winchester's and the two boys walked in.

I immediately noticed the eldest wincing as he slowly walked into the house. "You okay, boy?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Yeah right, what happened?" I asked.

"He got beaten up and stabbed." John answered for him, obviously knowing that the kid wasn't going to explain it himself. "Dean, couch."

"I'm fine." Dean answered.

"Dean, you know what the doctor said." John replied.

Dean reluctantly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He always this stubborn?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." John nodded with a smirk.

I smirked. "Kid after your own heart."

John smile disappeared at my comment.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Something I said?"

"No...no..." John shook his head. "Yeah...he is."

Weird.

Walking into the living room, the two boys were both lying asleep on the couch.

"Out like a light." I stated.

"Yeah, they're very good at that." John stated. "It's been a long couple of days, we're gonna' turn in for the night too."

Bobby nodded. "Well the room's where it's always been."

"Thanks, Bobby." Mary smiled before her and John walked off upstairs.

I was curious to know more about the boys and how they came to know Mary and John, but I was gonna' have to wait until mornin' before I found out more.

Grabbing the blanket from the back of the armchair, I carefully placed it over the boys before turning of the lamp and walking off upstairs to bed.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

_Sneaking into the kitchen, I noticed the fruit bowl sat up on the counter. Positioning the stool beside the counter, I clambered up onto it before reaching across and taking an apple from the bowl._

_"You ungrateful little shit!" I heard Graham scream._

_I gasped and turned around just in time to see Graham run across the room and grab me round the stomach, pulling me off the stool. Throwing me roughly to the floor, I kept tight ahold of the apple._

_Dean had been locked in the wardrobe now for nine days. He needed food. All my previous attempts of sneaking it had resulted in me being caught and punished, but I couldn't let Dean starve. I had to keep trying._

_"Stealing my food again are we?" Graham asked. "How dare you! I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now." He grabbed one of my hands and put pressure on the burnt skin._

_"Gah!" I moaned._

_"Guess I'm just gonna have to teach you again." He smiled menacingly before picking something up._

_I turned to look at it. My eyes widened as I realised what it was. "No! No please."_

_"There's no use trying to say sorry now. You're just trying to get out of it. You stole from me, so you get punished, you know the rules." Graham kicked my side flipping me over so that I was lying on my front before striking my back with the whip._

_"Aah!" I moaned loudly in pain as tears began to trickle down my cheeks._

_"No screaming, or you'll get double." Graham stated before whipping me again, and again, and again._

_On my fifth, I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. As the whip tore at the skin of my already throbbing back, I screamed out in pain, breaking down into painful sobs too as I barely had enough strength to keep my head up. Resting my head against the floor, I begged for death. I begged for it to all be over. It was selfish, I knew that, but in that moment, death would have been a gift._

_Obviously, my scream meant that I received a further five whips, and by time he was finished, I was barely holding onto consciousness._

_Graham smiled as he towered over me. "Pathetic." He spat. "Can't take hits without crying like a baby." He mocked viciously before lifting his foot and pressing it down onto the damaged skin of my back._

_"Gah!" I bit down on my hand as I tried to silence myself._

_"If I catch you sneaking food for your brother again, I won't be so merciful next time." He walked off._

_I heard the sound of the door slamming closed._

_In his anger, Graham had forgotten about the apple that I was holding._

_I needed to get it to Dean._

_As I tried to use my arms to push myself up, I realised that I had no chance due to the fact that my whole body was shaking from the extremely high level of pain I was experiencing in my back. The only alternative was to crawl, and even that was hard._

_It took me ten minutes to reach the spare room, and by the time I had reached the wardrobe, I was practically dragging myself across the carpet._

_"Sammy..." Dean's voice called._

_Since being locked in the wardrobe, Dean had managed to force out a small piece of wood meaning that I would be able to put the apple through._

_Dropping flat on the floor, I rested my head against the soft carpet as I tried to take deep breaths to help with the pain._

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

_Hearing the sound of Sam entering the room, I called out for him, expecting a reply. When one never came, I instantly became worried. "Sammy?"_

_It was then that a red apple rolled through the hole in the wardrobe._

_I furrowed an eyebrow._

_How had he managed to sneak that out of the kitchen without Graham noticing?_

_"Sammy?" I called once again._

_Lying down on my stomach, I looked through the hole in the wardrobe and gasped at what I saw._

_Sam was lying face down on the carpet, pain written all over his face. His back was bleeding heavily. I knew instantly what had caused that amount of damage._

_"Sammy." My tone was soft as guilt plagued my voice._

_Slipping my hand through the hole, I found Sam's hand and took it in mine before squeezing it gently. "I'm so sorry, Sammy."_

_"Stop apologising." Sam mumbled weakly. "Wasn't you fault, De..."_

_I could hear Sam's weak breaths as he fought the pain. He was trying to be strong in front of me too._

_"Ahhh, Sammy." I sighed before moving my hand to gently stroke his hair comfortingly. "You shouldn't have done that." I stated._

_"Couldn't let you starve." He mumbled._

_"If it means you getting burnt and whipped then I can survive." I answered._

_"You haven't eaten in nine days, Dean. I had to..." His voice trailer off as he harboured a pained moan, scrunching his eyes up._

_I couldn't bear seeing my little brother like this. He was so broken and weak, and that killed me. I was supposed to be protecting him._

_"I'm gonna' get us out of here, Sammy."_

_"Dean..." Sam weakly began._

_"One day, Sammy. I promise. We just have to keep surviving until then."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** To answer a recurring question being asked in the reviews, Sam is 8 and Dean is 12 in the Graham flashbacks, but just turned. All other foster parent flashbacks are set after this time unless specified not to be. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

The next morning, Mary walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Bobby was sat at the table with a mug of coffee.

"Mornin'." He smiled.

"Morning." Mary walked over to the living room to check on Sam and Dean.

They were still asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.

She smiled before walking back into the kitchen and sitting down across the table from Bobby.

"You probably have a few questions." Mary stated.

"Just a few." He smiled.

"John and I found a case in Kansas, and when we were there, we found the boys sleeping in some old shop. Then some stuff happened and Dean said that we were their parents."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Are you?"

"We don't know."

"Are you going to do a paternity test to find out?"

Mary nodded.

"So how did the kid get stabbed?"

"Well the reason we went to Kansas was to deal with a poltergeist. It turned out to be the boys' abusive foster parent who had been looking for them. He attacked Dean and when we arrived, he stabbed him. John talked to a woman from the CPS when we were in the hospital and arranged for us to foster the boys so they didn't have to go back to the group home." Mary explained.

Bobby smiled. "They seem like great boys. They're lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Bobby."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

_My hand was still tightly clutching Sam's as I sat slumped against the side of the wardrobe._

_Hearing the sound of the spare room door squeaking open, my eyes widened._

_"There you are you little shit!" Graham shouted._

_"No..." Sam moaned in a dangerously weak tone. "Please..."_

_"Leave him alone!" I shouted. "I swear to God, if you hurt him, I'll kill you."_

_"I would love to see that." He laughed before kicking Sam in the side causing him to moan in pain. "Get up." He waited for a second before kicking him again. "Get up!" He shouted before losing his patience and grabbing Sam roughly. Pulling him up, Sam was almost rag doll like in the way that he sagged in Graham's grip from exhaustion and pain._

_"Leave him alone!" I kicked at the wood of the door as hard as I could, over and over. I've done it a millions times before over the days I have spent locked in the wardrobe, and each time it wouldn't budge._

_"I could, but it's so fun when he screams." Graham stated._

_"You're sick." I spat._

_"Thank you."_

_I heard Sam's moans of pain as I continued to kick the door. Reeling back my foot, I gave the door one last powerful kick before it swung open._

_Graham was stood with a knife pressed to Sam's throat._

_"De..." Sam's tearful tone called weakly._

_"Grrrr!" I growled before rushing over and landing a punch across Graham's face causing him to fall backwards, dropping Sam in the process._

_Catching Sam proved difficult as he was almost a dead weight, but I was able to lower him to the floor before standing between him and Graham and grabbing the knife that he had dropped._

_"You piece of shit!" He spat, wiping away blood from his lip before charging at me._

_I deflected his first punch but was struck by his second, sending me crashing to the floor._

_Tackling me down and holding me against the floor, Graham put his arm across my throat to hold me in place._

_I gasped for breath before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him to the side._

_Despite being winded, Graham was on me in seconds, grabbing me. As he did though, he gasped._

_I furrowed an eyebrow before I noticed the dark red seeping through his shirt. My eyes widened as I removed my hand from the handle of the knife that was now embedded in his stomach._

_Graham's eyes closed as his blood continued to flow out._

_Sam was crying now._

_Picking up the phone, I walked over to him and sat down beside him. Resting his head in my lap, I stroked his hair gently. Dialling a number, I waited._

_"CPS. Miss Kearns speaking."_

_"Miss Kearns..." I struggled. "It's...it's Dean..." I paused. "We need help."_

* * *

Gasping awake, I must have obviously been tossing and turning in my sleep because Sam was no longer in my arms and Bobby was stood beside the couch with a concerned expression.

"You okay, son?" He asked.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, taking a breath to try and calm myself down.

"I sent him upstairs to watch cartoons." He answered.

I nodded.

"You wanna' talk about it?"

"Not really." I shook my head.

"It might help, and trust me, I don't judge." Bobby smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back.

* * *

"Dean, can we talk to you a minute?" John asked.

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen, although I didn't like the sound of where this was going. "Is this about doing a paternity test?" I asked.

"Sorta'." John answered.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "So you're not going to do a paternity test?" I paused. "So you still think I'm lying?"

"It's not that, Dean. We just don't know if we're ready to go through with that just yet." John explained.

"You are seriously giving mixed signals here." I scoffed, shaking my head.

John furrowed an eyebrow.

"I mean, first you foster us. Then you say that you don't want to take a paternity test. What is up with that?" I asked. "If you don't want us, then just get it over with, cause' this wouldn't be the first time that we've actually found someone who's taken care of us just for them to ditch us a month down the line. I'm not putting Sammy through that again." Her name was Elisa Beech and she was the nicest foster parent we've ever had. She looked after us, treat us like her own children. I was stupid enough to actually start trusting her. I thought that she could be the parental figure that Sammy never had. But I was wrong. One minute it was all happy families, and the next, Miss Kearns from the home was at the door telling us to pack. For some reason that was never explained to us, Elisa decided that she didn't want us anymore, and so back to the group home we went. Sammy cried for weeks. I should never have let him get so close. I should have known that it was all going to go to crap, because it always does.

John walked back over. "Our children died, in a fire!"

"You both know that that's not true." I argued.

"It has been ten years...how can you be them?" John's voice became softer ever so slightly.

"Because we didn't die in that fire."

"No..." John shook his head and turned around so that he wasn't facing me.

"Why can't you accept the fact that maybe I'm right?" I asked.

"Because then I'd have to live with the fact that for ten years, my two boys have been alive and having to live without their Mom and Dad. I don't want to think about them struggling on the streets to stay alive or being abuse by a foster parent that the CPS hadn't checked out properly. I don't want to think that my eldest lost his childhood at four years old because he took on the responsibility of looking after his little brother and keeping him safe. I don't want to imagine my Dean being so desperate that he had to resort to stealing food or clothes just so his little brother wouldn't go hungry, even if that meant going hungry himself, or going without even though his clothes were in much dire need or being replaced. My children would believe that their Mom and Dad didn't love them because they hadn't tried to find them..." John's voice broke. "My Sam and Dean died in the fire that night."

"For fuck sake!" I screamed in anger, slamming my hand across the table knocking the contents to crash to the floor. "Get a grip!"

John furrowed an eyebrow.

"I get it, you're a parent and it's hard for you, but get a fucking grip!" I stated sternly. "You have absolutely no idea what it was like for us out there." I paused. "None!" I took a breath. "Getting beaten up practically everyday by Graham, if he hadn't already locked one of us in the wardrobe. Being starved for days and then punished for eating. Having to simply watch as your little brother suffered in excruciating pain after being whipped by that psycho, not being able to do anything about it, protect him, comfort him, or reassure him. That's what true pain feels like." I paused. "Being truly helpless and knowing just how screwed your life is. Wondering why you got dealt such a shit hand, and wondering what you could have possibly done to deserve it." I took a breath. "Sam and I didn't deserve anything that he did to us..." My voice began to trail off. "We hadn't done anything to deserve how he treated us."

As I looked between John and Mary, I noticed Mary's fearful expression. She looked scared of me.

"Go upstairs." Bobby stated as he walked in.

John went to argue, but Bobby shot him a look.

They walked off up the stairs.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?" I asked with a sigh. "Don't worry, I've been through this moment a million times before. Miss Kearns would call us into her office after Sam and I had been sent back to the group home to tell us the reasons why the foster parent had ditched us." I paused. "But why would anyone want to foster us?" I asked. "I have anger problems, I'm overly protective of the people I love, which in my case is Sammy, I'm codependent, violent, stubborn, disrespectful, too cocky for my own good, and have a criminal record for stealing and punching a cop." I paused. "And I'm a murderer." I sighed.

"I'm not kicking you out, Son." Bobby answered.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Son, let me tell you something." He began. "When I was a kid, my Dad was a nasty son of a bitch, just like that dickhead of a foster parent you had. He would hit me and my Mom like punchbags, just because he could, and he knew no one was gonna' stop him. Until one day, I stood up to him. I grabbed my Dad's hunting rifle and aimed it at his head. He taunted me about not being enough of a man to fire it...so I pulled the trigger." He paused. "You know what the first thing my Mom said to me was?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Bobby, what did you do? God is gonna' punish you." He answered before smiling softly at me. "You're not a murderer, Dean."

"I killed Graham." I stated.

"No, you grabbed a knife to defend yourself and your brother with, and while he was fighting you, he fell on it." Bobby paused. "That does not make you a murderer. That makes you a kid that who was protecting his little brother."

"He still died."

"And now there's one less child abuser in the world. I see that as a plus." Bobby smiled before noticing how apprehensive I looked. "They'll come around."

"Yeah right." I laughed slightly. "Even if I had Sam and I's friggin' birth certificates, they'd probably still not believe me."

"It's just gonna' take time."

"What before they get bored of us like everyone else did and send us back to the group home?" I stated.

"No one's sending you boys back to the group home." Bobby retorted. "And anyway, there will always be a place for you here, with or without the Winchester's."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the time it has taken to write this chapter. Here is your reward for your patience, a brand new chapter that is the longest I have written so far! :) As always, I really want to hear from you about what you think of the story and what you would like to see happen. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!

* * *

**-John's POV-**

"John!" I heard Sam and Dean screaming from outside. Up in an instant, I sprinted through the living room and out the front door before running down the steps of the porch and onto the grass, I noticed Mary lying unconscious. "Mary!" I knelt down beside her, noticing the gash on her head. I turned to the boys. "What happened?" I demanded.

Dean had pushed Sam behind him. "It was an accident." He stated. "She got hit with the ball and fell."

"Mary? Mary? Can you hear me?" I shook her arm gently, but she didn't respond.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I called 911. Getting off the phone, I turned to the boys.

Both boys looked traumatized as they looked down at Mary.

"John..." Dean began cautiously.

"Get out..." I stated as my temper rose.

"What?" He asked.

"I said get out!" He screamed.

Sam jumped slightly.

Dean put out a hand and took Sam's in his before squeezing it gently in reassurance.

Neither of the boys said a word as Dean led his little brother off towards the house.

I turned back to Mary.

Sirens could be heard as the ambulance came down the street.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"Come on, Sammy..." Dean spoke softly as he pulled his crying younger brother against his side as they walked.

"Where are we going, De?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. "But we'll find somewhere."

Walking round the back of the house, Dean helped his brother over the fence before climbing over himself. Making their way through the fields, they headed towards the town.

"Are we gonna' have to go back to the group home?" Sam asked in a saddened tone.

Dean sighed. "I don't know, Sammy."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

The rain continued to pour down as we sought cover in an alley. Sat next to Sammy, I could see him shivering. It was already cold tonight, and the rain wasn't helping. Putting an arms around him, I pulled him against me.

Sam slumped down and rested his head against my chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You should get some sleep." I stated softly.

Sam nodded. "Okay, De." He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

I sighed. How had it all ended like this? One minute everything was fine, and the next...well...we were back here. Looking down at Sam, I noticed he was still shivering. I didn't have time to grab the duffel or the blanket when we left, they were still back at the Winchester's. I shrugged out of my coat slowly, not to wake Sammy as I did so, and draped it over him to act as a blanket.

A million thoughts were running through my head. Where were we going to go? Cause we couldn't stay here. Where could I steal food from? Cause I couldn't let Sam go hungry. The major problem lay in the fact that I didn't know the area. This hadn't been a problem back in Kansas because in the two years that Sam and I spent on the streets, I had come to know every back alley, boarded up shop, abandoned house and easy to steal from grocery store. I didn't know where to begin here.

I sighed, still feeling guilty as hell. It was all my fault. Mary was hurt because of me.

"Get out!" John's voice echoed through my mind.

We'd done just that.

I hoped that she was going to be okay. I hoped for John that she would be okay, too. I don't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

Seeing a police car drive past, I knew it wouldn't be for us. John wouldn't have called the police and reported us missing, he's in the hospital with Mary. That's if they want to actually find us. This may be the lucky break they've been praying for.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

I flickered my eyes open slightly. I could see Dean thinking. I hated the fact that he felt so responsible for all this. Us being back on the streets wasn't his fault. What happened to Mrs Winchester was an accident. John shouldn't have shouted at him, he hadn't done anything wrong. I could tell that he was also worried about finding us shelter and food. This time though, I was going to make him eat too, even if that meant that I had to go to a shop and steal something myself.

Dean was looking around now, obviously vigilant against anyone that might attack us and police. I knew he was annoyed by the fact that he hadn't been able to find us anywhere to sleep. Ever since we first started living on the streets, Dean has always beaten himself up whenever he's been unable to find us shelter, as if he's failing me. I don't think he realises just how grateful I am just to have him. Without him, Graham would have killed me years ago as Dean used to take the hits and the beatings for me so I wouldn't have to. Without him, I wouldn't have survived a week on the streets by myself. I would have frozen to death because of not being able to find shelter, or starved to death because he wouldn't have been there to steal from the grocery store so I had something to eat. Without him, my life would have been so different.

Shivers continued to rack my body as the rain became even heavier. My already drenched clothes couldn't absorb much more as it continued to fall on us. Brrr. It was cold. Really cold, but I couldn't say anything. I can't be anymore of a burden to Dean. Glancing down, I noticed Dean's coat over me.

"Sam?" Dean asked, noticing my eyes were open.

"It's cold, Dean. You need to put your coat on." I stated, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Sam, you're shivering." He replied.

"So are you."

"It's nothing I can't handle." He stated before hiding a yawn.

"Dean, you have to sleep." I stated.

Dean shook his head. "Not when we're in an alley like this, it's too dangerous." He explained.

"So why do you to have to stay awake?" I asked.

Dean smiled, and carded a hand through my hair. "I appreciate the offer, Sammy..."

"Dean..." I cut him off.

"I am your older brother, and it's my job to look after you." He stated. "Now what kind of older brother would I be if I made you stay up to keep watch?" He paused. "Not a very good one."

"Thanks, Dean. I really do appreciate it." I smiled.

"I know you do, Sammy." He smiled back.

I motioned to the coat. "I'm not going back to sleep until you put it on."

Dean reluctantly put his coat back on. "You're relentless." He smirked.

"Also, stop worrying about finding us food and somewhere to sleep..." I stated. "We'll figure something out." I smiled. "We always do."

Dean smiled. "Goodnight, Sammy."

I closed my eyes. "It's Sam by the way." I smiled cheekily to purposely annoy him before I found myself drifting off.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Flickering her eyes open, Mary found herself in a hospital bed. Turning her head to the side, she noticed John sat in the chair beside her bedside.

"Hey." He smiled softly.

"Hey." She replied with a croaky voice and a smile.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." Mary nodded. "Where are the boys?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

John sighed.

"John, where are the boys?" Mary asked in a stronger tone.

"When you were lying there, I was scared and worried, and my temper got the better of me and I shouted at Dean for hurting you."

"It wasn't his fault, John." Mary stated.

"I know." He looked guilty as hell and I could see traces of tears from the red marks around his eyes.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She answered. "If anything, it was mine for not looking where I was going. The boys were just playing around, I should have been more careful." She explained. "They are just kids, John." Mary stated softly. "And they're fragile. Shouting at that isn't going to make them feel safe with us, it's just gonna' make them think that we're just like all the other foster parents they had that treat them like dirt and a used them at every chance they got."

"I know..." He sighed. "I screwed up."

"Where are they now?" She asked.

"I don't know." John answered.

Mary began to panic. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?!" She shouted. "What exactly did you say to them?"

"I told them to get out." He stated, and I could see his hands shaking as he did. "I meant for them to just go back to the house. When I went inside to apologise, they were gone."

Mary pushed back the covers and took the IV out of her arm.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm not staying here when the boys are out there." Mary stated.

"But the doctors want to keep you in for observation."

"We need to find the boys."

John nodded and helped her gently down from he bed.

* * *

Mary took her phone out her bag and dialled a number.

"Hello?" The voice answered.

"Bobby, oh thank god!"

"Mary? What's wrong?" Bobby asked, sensing that something was wrong instantly.

"It's the boys, Bobby. They're missing." Her tone was fearful. "I got hurt and it was an accident but John shouted at them and told them to get out, and they did. You need to find them Bobby. Anything could happen to them out there."

"Damn son of a bitch." Bobby cursed. "The next time I see him..." He began.

"It was a mistake, Bobby." Mary stated. "Just please, find the boys. They're already had to sleep on the streets overnight."

"Don't worry, I'll find them." Bobby reassured before hanging up.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Walking down the street, I was in search of a shop to hopefully get some food from, and somewhere to stay the night. Finding an old building or boarded up shop in Sioux Falls was proving difficult, so each night, Sam and I were forced to sleep an alley again. I was determined that even if I couldn't find us some shelter, I was definitely going to get Sammy some food.

It was then that I noticed something. Stopping, I crouched down to take a closer look. There by the curb was a $5 bill.

I smiled, picking it up and stuffing it into the pocket of my jeans.

Walking into the shop down the street, the owner smiled as I walked in.

Making my way over to the food, I grabbed two candy bars before taking them over to the counter.

As the owner put them through the cash register, he looked over me.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded before handing him the bills.

He hesitated.

"Take them, I don't want your charity." I stated in a tone that was thankful but blunt about the matter. People shouldn't have to spend their hard-earned cash on me. And yes, you can say that I am robbing them of their hard-earned cash when I used to steal from their shops. But that's why I check out all the shops. I knew which of the shop owners were dickheads and which ones were nice. I would never steal from the nice ones.

The man sighed before ringing up the candy bars and handing me back the small change.

"Thanks." I smiled before walking out the shop.

Making my way across the car park, I heard the sound of whimpering. Stopping, I turned to see a small kid around Sam's age sat beside the newspaper stand outside.

I walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

Taking a closer look at the kid, his clothes were dirty and so was he which told me that he was a street child too.

The kid shied away.

"Hey." I began softly. "You can talk to me."

He didn't answer.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Family?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not now."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Had a fight with my Dad." He stated. "I ran away."

I sighed. "Have you tried talking to him since, I'm sure he's worried sick about you." I stated softly.

"I doubt it."

"You're his son, of course he will be." I smiled softly at him. "You should go back and try to fix things between you and your Dad. You have a home, and someone who loves you. Don't give up on that."

"You don't think he'll be mad?" The kid asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head with a reassuring smile. "He'll just be happy to have you back." I paused. "What's your name?"

"Peter."

"I'm Dean." I introduced.

He reminded me so much of Sammy. Like Sam, he was far too young to be out on the streets.

I noticed how skinny the kid was.

"You hungry?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me once again before nodding.

Taking my candy bar out of my coat pocket, I held it out to Peter. "Here."

He hesitantly looked between me and the candy bar.

"Take it." I smiled.

Peter took the candy before opening the wrapped and taking a bite.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Go home, Peter." I smiled back.

Peter nodded as he stood up before running off.

* * *

Night had fallen by now and I was still out looking for shelter. Walking down the street, I desperately hoped to find somewhere with a roof. The rain was definitely coming, it was just a matter of when.

"Stop, please!" I heard someone shout.

Breaking into a run I followed the sound of the voice until I came to the store from earlier where there were a group of older boys stood around a guy on the ground. I immediately recognised the guy to be the store owner. They were standing over him and I noticed one of them kick him in the stomach.

"Hey!" I shouted, sprinting over. "Leave him alone!"

"Ahh, how cute." The first guy smirked.

I landed a punch across his face.

My advantage was height as despite the age gap, I was already taller than them. Swinging another punch at the second, I hit him dead on the nose knocking him to the ground.

It as the third guy that I was caught out by.

Delivering a punch across my face, I was knocked backwards. Before I hit the ground however, I was caught by the fourth guy and held by the arms.

"Get off me!" I shouted, trying to squirm free of his grasp.

The third guy then delivered a number of punches across my face before kneeing me in the stomach.

"Stop it!" The store owner shouted. "He's just a kid!"

"Yeah, a kid that doesn't know when to leave something alone." He stated. "Take his stuff, we're leaving."

The guy holding me reached into my pockets and took out Sam's candy bar and the change. "He hasn't got anything! Fucking waste of time!" He threw me to the ground before they ran off.

"Gah!" I moaned before glancing over at the shop owner, trying not to make eye contact, embarrassed by them stating that I was poor in front of him.

"Bastards!" The store owner shouted after them as they walked off. Getting up, he offered me a hand.

Getting to my feet, I wiped away blood from my lip. "I need to go, my brother will be getting worried." I ran off before he could say anything.

* * *

Stumbling into the alley, I walked over to Sam and sat down beside him, leaning back heavily against the wall.

Sam smiled before noticing the bruises on my face. "What happened?"

"Some douchebags were beating up a store owner, four against one, so I stepped in to help." I explained.

"You're hurt." Sam stated.

"It's not that bad anymore." I reassured before sighing. "I couldn't get us any food. I had managed to get some but the group took them along with the money I found."

Sam nodded. "It's okay, De."

"It's not okay, Sammy." I stated. "I'm supposed to be looking after you, and you haven't eaten in two days."

"Neither have you." Sam replied.

"Whatever." I shrugged, not really caring if I got fed. "Get some sleep, Sammy."

* * *

Day three marked yet another failure. No shelter and no food. I sighed, not knowing how much longer we could go without food. Sat on the wall outside the grocery store, I sighed.

"Hey, kid!" Came a voice.

I turned to see the store owner.

"I'm moving, I'm moving." I stated.

"That's not what I meant." He smiled before sitting down next to me and handing over two candy bars and some change.

I shook my head. "Don't spend your money on me. I'm not worth it.".

"Now you and I both know that's a lie. You saved my ass last night, and you didn't have to. You didn't think twice about coming to help me even when there were four of them up against you. So thank you for that." He motioned to the candy bars before sighing. "I know a street kid when I see one." He stated softly. "I want you to promise me that if you ever get desperate, then you'll come to my shop. I'll give you some food."

"You can't." I shook my head. "You've earned that money, it's not fair for you to lose out because of me."

"I am not going to let two children go hungry." He stated. "Now promise me you will."

I smiled, extremely grateful for the man's kindness. "Thank you."

* * *

**-Bobby's POV-**

It had now been three days since I had started my search. Each day having proved unsuccessful.

Driving through the town, I stopped at the entrance of every alleyway and looked down it in search of the boys. Realising that this wasn't working, I parked up and began walking.

"Dean!" I shouted. "Sam!"

Searching every one, I couldn't find them.

"Damn it boys, where are you?"

It was then that I noticed a small alleyway hidden away behind some large bins. Quickening my pace, I rushed down the alley and found two bundles asleep with their arms wrapped each other, for warmth and protection. They were both shivering heavily which wasn't being helped by their clothing which appeared to be still be wet from the previous few days.

I sighed in sympathy as I knelt down beside them and slowly put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean jump slightly as he opened his eyes, his ready to defend Sammy mode coming to him instantly.

"It's okay." I stated softly. "It's just me."

"Bobby?"

I smiled. "It's me."

A smile appeared on Dean's face too as he threw his arms around me.

My smile grew. I hadn't known the boys for long, but in that time, Dean had come to trust me. Wrapping my arms around him, I was thankful that they were safe and appeared unharmed.

Pulling away, it was then that I noticed the bruises on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Got into a fight." He answered. "Don't worry about it."

"That's my job." I smirked before noticing that Sam was awake now too and smiling.

"Bobby."

"Hey, champ." I looked between the boys. "How about we blow this joint and go and get you warmed up?"

They both nodded.

* * *

Driving to the store in town, I parked up before getting out of the car.

"Come on."

Dean and Sam got out the car.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I need some shopping." I answered before walking into the shop.

"Hi, Bobby." Mark greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I need some new clothes for the boys. Not sure of their sizes though." I stated.

"That's fine, we can work that out."

Dean walked over to me. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You need some new clothes. You can't keep going round in those rags." I explained.

"No." He shook his head.

"Dean, I wasn't asking. You need new clothes." I insisted.

"Then give me a job at the salvage yard. I can pay you back that way." Dean stated.

"Dean..." I sighed. "I think we need to talk."

Dean sighed too.

"Why won't you accept them?" I asked.

"Because it's your money. If you're determined to buy clothes for us, then just buy some for Sammy. I don't need any, the ones I have are fine. Just please, don't waste your money on me." Dean explained. "Trust me, I'm not worth it."

I sighed. Dean's low opinion of himself saddened me because he was such a great kid. Mature for his age, responsible, well-mannered, grateful. "Don't say that." I said softly.

"Why, it's true."

"How?" I asked.

"What?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"How are you not worth it?"

"Well, I'm a street kid, everybody sees street kids as being dirty and not worth the hassle. But before we even started living on the streets, I was still not worth it. That's why no one wanted to foster me, I was just not worth the hassle."

"You're not a street kid anymore." I stated. "You have a home, and a family."

"I haven't had a family in a long time." Dean answered. I could hear the underlying sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Right..." I began. "You listen." I stated in a caring tone. "You are not a hassle, and you certainly are worth it. You deserve everything good in your life, Dean, you've just been through a lot to get it." I looked at Sam. "You both have." I paused. "You also do have a family. A family that have worried sick about you since you left three days ago. I have been searching all over town for you, and Mary and John have been calling every contact they have to tell them to keep a look out for you." I explained. "I am not the only one who would be upset if anything happened to you boys."

Dean and Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry I argued with you." Dean spoke up. "I just..." He paused and sighed. "I don't know...I'm just used to everyone having a reason for doing something nice. I mean the foster woman who gave us back, one day just out of the blue, she took us out for the day and bought us ice creams and a meal from a diner. I remember thinking that day that maybe this would work out with her and we could be like a proper family, and then she sent us back to the group home the next day. And that was that." Dean's head was lowered now as I was sure that I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Sam, why don't you go and have a look around and see what things you like?" I stated with a smile, knowing that Dean would probably not want his brother to see him cry.

"Okay..." Sam nodded, obviously aware that something was wrong with Dean, but he walked off down the aisle.

"You're scared." I stated gently.

Dean scoffed. "Pathetic huh?"

"There's nothing pathetic about being scared." I answered before pausing. "You're scared that you're going to get attached to Mary and John then they're gonna' send you back..." I paused once again. "Am I right?"

He nodded.

"They love you, Dean. You and Sammy." I stated.

"They still don't believe that we're actually their kids." Dean added.

"I'll talk to them about doing a paternity test."

"They already said no." Dean explained.

"I'll talk them round." I smiled.

Dean smiled too.

"Come on, let's find your brother and get youse both some new clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Just a short chapter this one, but it does have some more Bobby and the boys fluff. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think of the story so far and also leave plot suggestions too :)

* * *

Sat in the diner in town, I looked over the table at Sam and Dean who both looked out of their depth as they looked at the menus.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

Dean looked up at me in an instant. "What?" He furrowed an eyebrow. "We get to choose?"

"Obviously, kid. I'm not just gonna' force something on ya'." I smiled.

Dean smiled too as he turned to look at Sam with a reassuring nod to say that it was okay.

Sam began to look through the menu, although he still looked anxious.

When I thought the boys had chosen, I spoke up once again. "Ready?"

"Can I have the chicken strips please, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Sure, kid, and call me Bobby."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Sorry...Bobby."

"You don't need to keep apologising for everything either." I smiled reassuringly.

This seemed to calm Sam down slightly.

"Can I have the soup?" Dean asked. "If that's alright."

"Just soup?" I followed up, knowing the reason why the kid had chosen it was because it was the cheapest meal on the menu.

He nodded.

"Dean likes burgers." Sam stated.

"Sam!" Dean scorned under his breath turning to his younger brother.

"Does he?" I smiled. "Then why don't you order one, Dean?"

Dean turned back to me. "Are you sure?"

"Son, I've already told you that you can order what you want." I reassured.

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

* * *

When the food arrived, I could see the boys tensing as they looked at the food in front of them but didn't start eating it.

"It's gonna' get cold if you just stare at it." I stated.

I could see Dean's hand move as it took Sam's and squeezed it gently as if for reassurance.

I furrowed an eyebrow.

The kid looked terrified.

"Bobby's not going to hurt you." I just heard Dean whisper.

And with those words, my heart wrenched one again. Their dickhead of a foster parent must've done something to them.

"Sam..." I began softly.

The youngest turned to look at me. "I am never going to hurt you." I spoke slowly and softly. "Okay?"

He looked at Dean before nodding. "Can I use the bathroom?"

I nodded. "You don't need to ask to do that either." I smiled.

Sam nodded before walking off.

"I'm missing something here." I stated.

"Don't worry, he's not scared of you." Dean said quickly, as if I was offended by his younger brother's fear.

"I've gotta' feeling this has got something to do with Graham."

Dean nodded. "He didn't cook for us much, but when he did, he'd punish us for eating sometimes." He explained. "It was like a game to him because some days he'd just let us eat it, and others he'd get violent if you touched as much as a crumb." Dean sighed. "It had been like a week since he fed us, and Sammy and I, we were desperate..." He paused. "When he gave us it...we ate some of it and he just..." I could see the fear still in Dean's eyes as he spoke about it. "...I tried to stop him from hurting Sam but...I got knocked out, and when I woke up, Sam was in the wardrobe, beaten and bloody, crying his eyes out." He sniffed, obviously trying to compose himself. "So yeah, he gets scared when anyone but me tries to give him something to eat."

"So that's why you ate in your room." I stated as everything began to make sense.

Dean nodded.

"Do you think he'll actually eat anything?" I asked.

Dean shrugged. "Just try talking to him. He'll eat if he knows that we're not going to get hurt."

When Sam sat back down, Dean smiled softly at him.

"Sam." I began gently.

He looked over at me.

"I know that Graham did some horrible things to you and your brother, but I want you to know that I would **_never_** do anything to hurt either of you, ever. He was a horrible man, and he's rotting in hell for it. Now you two, you are nothing like him. You were just unlucky to be saddled with that bastard. He didn't deserve you." I paused. "If you don't want to eat anything, then that's fine, I won't be mad. But you and your brother haven't atein a couple of days, and you must be starving." I smiled reassuringly. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt either of you ever again, and I want to gain your trust. I know that's gonna' take some time, but we have plenty. I want you to not have to worry about eating, or asking for things...or calling me by my name, because I would never get angry you for anything like that. You boys are safe now."

Dean smiled.

Sam smiled too. "Thank you."

The innocence in his voice made me smile. "You're welcome, Sam."

Glancing at his brother briefly, Sam then began to eat one of his chicken strips.

Dean turned to me with an expression that showed his gratitude. "Thank you." He mouthed.

I winked.

How could anyone want to hurt these boys?


	9. Chapter 9

Driving back to the house, the boys had been silent. I could tell that they were scared to face John and Mary again.

Pulling up the driveway, I noticed Dean sigh as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder before squeezing it in reassurance.

"You boys okay?" I asked.

"Do we have to?" I was suprised by Sam speaking up.

"Sam..." Dean scorned under his breath.

"No, it's alright, Dean." I stated with a nod. "Do you have to what, Sam?"

"It's just..." He began. "John shouted at Dean when he hadn't done anything. It was my fault that Mrs Winchester got hurt. I hit the ball and it hit Mrs Winchester, it wasn't Dean's fault, he tried to stop it. He shouldn't have been the one that got shouted at, it should have been me. I just don't want Dean to get in trouble for something I did."

"No one's in trouble, Sam." I explained with a gentle smile although I could still see the worry in their faces. "You're scared." I spoke softly. "It's okay to admit that."

"They're gonna' be mad." Sam stated.

"I highly doubt they will be. Even if they are angry, I have known Mary and John for a long time and I can promise you that they are nothing like Graham. They're not going to punish and they're definitely not gonna hurt you."

"But what..." Sam began before stopping and looking down.

"Hey..." I spoke in a gentle tone. "It's okay." I reassured.

"What if they don't want us anymore?" Sam asked sadly. "I don't want to go back to the group home. They'll split me up from Dean and send me back to my foster home." I could see tears trickling down Sam's face as he spoke.

So thats what Sam's also been worrying about. Dean wasn't the only one that's been worried about what was going to happen to them. Both of the boys have an equal fear of being abandoned. The worst part, they weren't just abandoned last time, they got split up. Two vulnerable brothers with a history of abuse, who spent years defending each other to survive, and they made the brilliant decision to separate them. How could they be so stupid? Fostering is supposed to be what's best for the child. How is taking two brothers away from each other just after they had escaped from an extremely abusive home the answer?

Kneeling down to the kid's level, I smiled softly. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

He nodded.

My wrenched for the kid. "Sam, I can promise you that I am never going to let them send you both back there. I'll fight for you if I have to." I explained. "And I am **_never_** going to let them split up you and your brother. Okay?"

Sam nodded again tearfully before throwing his arms around me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him too, stroking his back comfortingly as I did.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear.

"You're welcome, Sam."

* * *

Walking into the house, I went first with Dean and Sam following close behind. We hadn't even reached the end of the corridor before Mary appeared. She caught sight of the boys.

"Dean, Sam?"

"Hi Mrs Winchester." Sam spoke.

A giant relieved smile appeared on her face as she rushed over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face as she did. "I thought we'd lost you."

"Found them in an alley in town." I explained.

Mary's expression saddened as she heard that.

"Mrs Winchester?" Sam's quiet voice spoke up once again. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Oh, Sam..." She sniffled. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled softly. "Accidents happen, you boys were only playing and there's no harm done." Mary reassured.

"Where's John?" I asked.

"In town looking for the boys." She answered. "You should have called to say you had found. I've been going out of my mind with worry."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, they're safe, and that's all that matters." Mary smiled.

* * *

I sent the boys up to shower and change. This allowed for me to talk to Mary.

"This whole fiasco did not help them. Both boys are terrified of being deemed unwanted again, and John telling them to get out hasn't had a good effect on their confidence. Dean and Sam have a major underlying fear of being sent back to the group home because the last time they were there, they got split. They don't want that to happen again, and Sam was in tears because of it earlier. These boys are fragile. They already feel as if they're not good enough for anyone because of being abused and living on the streets. They need stability...and they need to know that you and John and just going to send them back to the group home when something happens."

"I know." Mary answered sadly.

"Did you report Sam and Dean missing?" I asked.

"No." Mary sighed. "If the CPS had of caught wind of it, they would have seen the whole thing as the boys being the ones that were trying to get away from us and taken them away from us. I wanted to try and find them ourselves first and then reported them missing if we hadn't found them within a few days. But the CPS can't know about it. Our fostering status is only emergency, if we want to have any chance of fostering them properly, then we can't have them going missing hanging over our case."

I nodded, remaining silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "Mary...why are you and John so against having a paternity test. It's crippling the boys because they think that the reason you don't want to do it is because you don't want them to actually be your sons."

"That's not the reason. I love those boys, and I want them to be ours more than anything, but there are some things you don't know, and John and I don't know if we're ready to face them."

"What things?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Guest for suggesting this amazing plot idea in the comments section. I love it and so here it is! :)

* * *

John walked through the door.

Dean turned to Sam quickly. "Go upstairs, now. Don't come down, I'll come and meet you."

"Dean..." Sam began but I cut him off.

"Now, Sam!"

He ran off upstairs.

I knew that John was gonna' be angry, but like hell was I gonna' let him take it out on Sam.

"Where have you been, we've been worried?" John asked as he walked over.

Dean looked at John.

"I shouldn't have told you to get out. I purely meant for you to go back to the house. But seriously, Dean, why did you run away...from us?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Cause' I don't trust you. For all I know, you could be just another Graham." Dean stated.

"Dean..."

"How am I supposed to know whether you're just another him or not?"

"Don't compare me with that asshole!"

"Well you've hit me before." Dean followed up. He could see John's temper rising. "How do I know that there's not going to be more to come?"

"You really think I'm capable of that?" John asked through gritted teeth.

"I think anyone's capable of anything." Dean paused. "Like Graham, he wasn't always abusing us. The first week that he fostered us, he treated us nicely, fed us, never laid a finger on us. Until the CPS were happy with him and he passed their checks. Then after that, he changed into this...monster. Beating on us everyday, starving us, whipping us until there was no skin left on our backs, locking us in the wardrobe for days on end."

He noticed John's expression.

"What's wrong...John?" Dean spoke in a mocking tone. "Bit too graphic for you?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Dean." He shook his head.

"Why, what you gonna' do...hit me again?"

"That's enough." John grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against he wall, holding him in place.

_"You stupid shit!" Graham shouted as he held him against the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat, blocking his airway causing him to gasp for breath._

_"I'm gonna kill you, nice and slow..." Graham stated with a meaning smile. "And then I'm gonna' kill you brother..." He smirked. "Your darling little Sammy. Imagine his screams." Graham's tone made Dean feel nauseous as he knew Graham meant every word he was saying. "Screaming your name as the light goes out in his eyes."_

_A tear trickled down his cheek. "Do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt my brother." He spoke in a saddened tone._

_"You're weak, Dean. Your little brother's gonna' die, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! What kind of a big brother are you if you can't even protect your little brother?!" Graham asked. "Pathetic!" He spat._

"John, please." Dean spoke in a sad tone as he tried to squirm out of his hold. Dean felt almost claustrophobic as he was held against the wall by John. "Please." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"You can't blame this on me, Dean. You're weak!" He stated with a sigh. "Unlike you, Dean, I can actually protect the people I care about!"

Dean flipped. Growling, he landed a punch across John's face knocking him to the ground. "You bastard!" He landed another punch. "I've always protected my brother , from everything!" Dean shouted before landing another. "I would do anything for him! I would have died for him in an instant. I still would!" And another. "How dare you call me weak! You have no idea what I have been through! None! You don't know what it's like to be abused, you don't know what it's like to be in a foster home and know that your parents don't love you cause' they've never come to find you, you don't know what it's like to have your brother snatched away from you!" And another. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "I hate you..." He said in a quiet tone.

Bobby came running in and gasped at what he saw. "Dean!" He rushed over and grabbed hold of Dean pulling him up and off John.

Dean kicked and squirmed, fighting to free himself of Bobby's hold. "I hate you!" He screamed at John with so much emotion in his voice.

"Dean! Dean!" Bobby shouted, trying to get through to the kid as attempted to pull him through into the other room.

Dean looked at John with a vicious expression.

"Dean! Calm down!" Bobby shouted.

Dean was still kicking and squirming trying to free himself of Bobby's hold.

"He's not worth it. Look what this is doing to you, he's not worth it. Think of Sam..."

That calmed Dean down slightly.

"What would he think if he saw you like this?"

"Get off me!" Dean shouted.

"Not until you've calmed down.

"Get off me!"

"You've already done something you're gonna' regret, you don't want to make it worse." Bobby stated softly.

"I hate him..." Dean's anger dissolved as he spoke.

Bobby sighed.

"I hate him..." Dean was sobbing now. His knees buckled beneath him as he dropped to the floor.

Bobby caught him and lowered him down. He then wrapped his arms tightly around him before beginning to gently stroke his back comfortingly.

Dean sobs were loud and filled with pain, as if every emotion he'd ever held back was coming out. Graham, living on the streets, seeing Sammy hurt, his parents, living at the group home, being separated from Sam, being abandoned. Any emotion he'd ever hidden, all came crashing down on him at once.

"It's okay, Dean." Bobby cood. "It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was lying asleep on the couch, while Bobby was sat in the armchair next to him and John was in the kitchen.

Hearing the sound of quiet footsteps, Bobby looked up to see Sam stood at the top of the stairs with a worried expression.

Bobby smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay, son."

Sam cautiously walked down the stairs, glancing down the hallway to see John in the kitchen before walking into the living room. He then noticed Dean. His eyes widened in panic as he rushed over to him.

"Sam." Bobby spoke softly. "Let your brother sleep, he's exhausted."

Sam glanced between Dean and Bobby, maintaining his worried expression, before nodding and walking back over to Bobby.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He's fine, Sam." Bobby smiled at the youngest's concern for his older brother.

"I'm sorry for being a pain at the diner, Mr Singer." Sam apologised.

"Sam, you can call me Bobby." He stated with a smile. "And you don't have to say sorry, you were just scared, and that's nothing to apologise for."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Do you and your brother always call people by title?"

"Our first foster parents made us, so it's just force of habit now. We got shouted at if we didn't." Sam answered.

"So how many foster parents have you had?"

"Seven including John and Mary." Sam stated.

"So Dean's had six?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded. "But I wasn't with those ones by myself for very long. I ran away at the end of the week because me and Dean had a deal where if I didn't like it, he would meet me by the old farm and then we would run away together. So that's what we did."

"So were all your foster parents bad?"

Sam shook his head. "Just the Harris' and Graham. The others just didn't like us enough to keep us."

Bobby's heart wrenched for the kid as he said those words. "What reasons did they have for sending you back?"

"Well the CPS took us away from the Harris', then we were with Graham for three years and got took back to the group home. We were with our next foster parents for two weeks because they decided they didn't want us because of Dean's temper, then we were with our next foster parents for a month because they said we were only a trial to see if they wanted to have kids of their own. After that we had Mrs Beech for 3 months until she gave us back too. She never said why she didn't want us anymore, Mrs Kearns just showed up at the door one day and told us to get our stuff because we were going back to the group then. Then they split me and Dean up, and we ran away and lived on the streets." Sam explained.

"How old were you when you were first fostered?" Bobby asked.

"I can't remember. But I do know that we were put in a foster home after the fire. Dean told me one night about it. Apparently he ran into my room and grabbed me from my crib before running out the front door."

Bobby began to work out a date in his head. "You were only six months old when the fire happened?!" His eyes widened in shock.

"I don't remember the house, or Mom, or Dad. I just remember our foster parents and living in the foster home in between being fostered." Sam explained.

The kid grew up in the system with no idea what life was like before. Imagine growing up to find you don't have a Mom or Dad and having to deal with the idea that they died before you were even born. Not having a home, instead having to live in a group one with others kids. These were all things that he couldn't imagine anyone having to go through.

"Why's Mr Winchester being so mean to Dean? I mean he wasn't before." Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam."

Those words triggered something in Bobby's head as he stopped to think for a minute. "Sam, you're a genius!" He smiled at the kid.

"I am?"

"Yes." Bobby nodded. "You most certainly are." He rushed off.

* * *

In place, Bobby watched as John made his way down the hallway. Backing up so that he was hidden behind the doorframe, he listened to the sound of his footsteps as he came closer.

3

2

1

Springing from his hiding place, Bobby grabbed John, wrapping one arm round his neck as he put his other hand over his mouth forcing salt into it. "Get out of my friend you son of a bitch!"

John screamed before the spirit expelled from his body and dissipated.

John collapsed to the ground.

I knelt down beside him, beginning to shake his arm. "John! John!"

Mary came rushing in. "John?"

"I had my suspicions, and I was right." Bobby stated.

"Right about what?" She asked.

"He was possessed by a ghost." He explained.

"Oh my god!" Mary gasped, looking down at her husband. "John, honey." She looked at Bobby. "Who was possessing him?"

"The only ghost that John has been exposed to recently that wants the boys to suffer."

"Graham?!" Mary gasped once again. "But we salt and burned him."

"Something's obviously keeping him here. We're gonna' have to ask the boys if he had any personal possessions." He then paused. "The question is though, how long has he been possessed?" Bobby stated. "What was John and what was that ghosty SOB?"

"What happened to his face?" Mary asked.

"Oh, emm...that was Dean."

Mary's eyes widened. "This...was Dean?"

Bobby nodded. "It wasn't his fault, Graham said everything he knew would set the kid's temper off. He knew exactly what makes Dean tick and used them all against him. I managed to get him off John but the kid's wrecked, Mary. I don't know how we're gonna' explain this to the boys."

"We'll think of something." Mary stroked a hand across her husband's forehead. "He did a hell of a job on him."

"I've never seen the kid so angry. But I overheard John saying something along the lines of Dean not being strong enough to protect Sam, and obviously that didn't fair well with Dean."

"What the hell am I going to tell the CPS?" Mary asked.

"Tell them that John got jumped."

"They're gonna' want to interview the kids and I doubt they're gonna' lie for us. They hate us right now."

"They don't hate you, Mary, and Dean doesn't hate John, he hates Graham and he was possessing John." Bobby explained softly.

"What are we going to say?" Mary scoffed. "Sam, Dean, we really want to foster you properly but first we need to tell you that we hunt the supernatural. John didn't mean any of the things he said to you, he was just possessed by the ghost of the foster parent who used to abuse you. I promise we're not insane." I could see tears in her eyes.

"Mary..." Bobby sighed. "They're not gonna' hate you, it's just gonna' take some time for them to process it all."

"But they weren't supposed to know. They were supposed to be kids and grow up like normal kids without knowing about all this crap."

"They still can." Bobby stated reassuringly. "And anyway, these kids, they haven't been kids in quite some time. I was talking to Sam earlier. He told me about how many foster parents they'd had. The poor kid grew up in system, he was only six months old when he got put in the group home, and Dean was only four. They've both grown up in an unloving environment. Their first foster parents were apparently bad to them too. They got taken away from them."

"So they had two abusive foster parents?"

Bobby nodded. "And then the ones after that just kept giving them back for various reasons. Some didn't like Dean's temper, others just wanted to try having them around for a week to see if they wanted to actually have kids themselves." Bobby's tone was filled with anger. "I mean, who does that to a kid?!"

"How could anyone not love these two boys?"

"Mary..." Bobby began. "If you want them to choose you and John, then you need to talk to them cause' right now, they think you don't want them."

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked sadly.

"Well what would you say right now if Sam and Dean were actually your kids?"

Mary inhaled sharply at that question. Her boys. The boys that she had never really had the chance to love and care for. Her boys. Snatched away from her ten years ago.

"Emmm...I'd tell them that I love them and that it was okay, cause' I was going to take care of them and make sure nothing ever hurt them again. I would tell them that I've always love them because they're mine and that there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for them." She broke down into tears.

"Mrs Winchester?" Came a small voice.

Mary turned to see Sam standing next to her. "Sam, honey." She went to dry her tears, but before she had the chance, Sam had thrown himself at her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder.

Mary smiled as she wrapped her arms around him too in a tight embrace.

Bobby smiled too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I have enjoyed reading them so much! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think of the story so far and also leave plot suggestions too :)

* * *

"Mrs Winchester?" Came Sam's small voice.

Mary sniffled and looked down at the small kid huddled against her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you sad because you don't think we're your Sam and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Of course not..." She shook her head.

"Because even if we're not your Sam and Dean, we still could be you Sam and Dean if you wanted us to be." Sam paused. "Please don't send us back to the group home, Mrs Winchester." Spoke his sad tone. "Dean didn't mean to get mad." He defended.

"Oh, sweetie." Mary began with a soft smile. "You and Dean don't have to be anything. You could still be you and we wouldn't love you any less." She explained. "And we're not going to send you back to the group home."

"You're not?" Sam looked up with a tearful expression that was laced with worry.

"No." She shook her head before pulling him closer.

"Thank you." He smiled, burying his head against her shoulder.

A groan could be heard as Mary and Bobby turned in an instant to see John flickering his eyes open.

"John?" Mary asked.

"Gah." He looked up at the three of them with a confused expression. "What happened?"

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" John asked, once the events that took place during his possession had been explained to him. "The kid hates me. Dean's not exactly just gonna' shrug it off, he actually, genuinely hates me right now. And who blames him?!"

"John, you gotta' remember that none of this was you. And none of it was your fault." Bobby spoke up.

"Then who's fault was it?" John asked. "I was the one that wasn't strong enough the fight the ghost's possession. I should have been able to, but I couldn't."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Bobby stated. "That ghost was a nasty son of a bitch."

"I still don't know how we're gonna' explain this to the boys." Mary added.

"You need to talk to Dean, John." Bobby stated.

"I'll be lucky if the kid will even be in the same room as me, nevermind talk to me." John sighed before standing up and walking out of the kitchen, making his way down the hallway to the living room.

Seeing John walk into the room, Sam's eyes widened before he began to shake Dean's arm. "De..."

Sam's fearful tone obviously triggered Dean's big brother senses as he was alert in seconds, clambering off the couch and standing between his little brother and John. "Dean...Sam..." John began but was cut off.

"Get away from my brother!" Dean shouted.

"Dean." Bobby walked into the room. "He just wants to talk."

"Why?"

"Because there are some things that you need to know." John explained.

"Like what?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

John sighed. "Sam...why don't you go and see Mary in the kitchen. She needs some help cleaning up."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow but turned to Sam and smiling reassuringly at him.

Sam then nodded before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"So, what did you have to tell me?"

* * *

"Monsters?!" Dean scoffed. "You want us to believe that 'monsters' are real?" He asked.

"I know it's hard to get your head around..." John began.

"This is ridiculous! You're insane!"

"Dean..." Bobby cut in. "He's telling the truth."

Dean stopped and slowly turned to face Bobby. As he saw his expression, Dean knew that everything that John had just explained was true.

Bobby knew that the boy trusted him and therefore took his word over John's which was why an expression of realisation was appearing on Dean's face.

"Dean...when I said those things to you..." He paused. "I was possessed by a ghost." John stated.

"A ghost?" Dean's eyes widened. "You can get possessed by a ghost?"

John nodded. "And it wasn't just any ghost..." He sighed. "It was Graham."

"Graham?" Dean gasped with a panicked expression. "But he was dead. I killed him. I thought when he came back at that house...I thought that was it...You killed him? Didn't you?"

"I thought I had...but something's keeping him here. Some form of personal possession." John explained. "It would have be something he really cared about."

Dean stopped and thought for a few seconds. "He had this...ring with his initials on it." He stated.

"Do you know what happened it?"

Dean shrugged. "We got taken away from the house the day he died. I don't know what happened to him or his stuff after that."

John sighed. "Damn."

"But he was wearing it when he died." Dean added.

John immediately gained interest once again. "So there's a chance he could have been buried with it?"

"Probably." Dean nodded. "I mean, it was something he really cared about. Why wouldn't he have been buried with it on."

John smiled softly before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry, Dean. I tried to break free from his possession but I wasn't strong enough." He apologised. "The things he said to you..." John paused. "They were horrible things...and most importantly, they weren't true."

"So that wasn't you talking?" Dean asked.

John shook his head. "No."

The kid still looked upset.

"Hey..." He spoke softly. "You're not weak, Dean. You are the strongest person I have ever met."

Dean scoffed quietly. "You're just saying that."

He shook his head. "Most adults would struggle to deal with what you went through, nevermind a kid." He stated. "You are fourteen years old, Dean. You've looked after your brother through impossible situations, you've been through things that most people could never imagine, and you're still standing." John smiled. "So no...I'm not just saying that. It's the truth."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "And I wanna' help."

John furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"With the whole supernatural hunting thing, I wanna' help."

"Dean..." He began. "I'm not teaching you."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It's too dangerous."

"Well you just said I was the strongest person you've ever met." Dean stated, using John's own words against him. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Bobby smirked at the kid's response.

John turned to Bobby. "Don't just smirk, back me up here. It's too dangerous." He stated.

"Hey, I don't want the kid going out there anymore than you do, but if he knows the bare basics about the stuff than at least he can defend himself and his brother if anything ever happened." Bobby answered.

John turned back to Dean. "Research only."

"Fine." Dean smiled.

"And I mean only research, Dean."

"Okay, okay. I hear ya'." He grinned. "And you can't tell, Sam."

"Obviously." Bobby stated. "We weren't planning on it."

"Then it's settled then." Dean looked up at John. "So when do I start?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:** I have already began to write the boys older so therefore I am now facing the problem that the storyline for the book is now engrained in what happens when they are older which means that I may have to time skip to when they are older. Even if I do time skip, I was still regularly link back to Sam and Dean younger through flashbacks. What is everyone's opinion on this? Time skip or not?_

* * *

_Dean's eyes opened in a flash at the strong stench of smoke. Sitting upright in bed, he gasped at the sight of the hallway on fire. "Mom! Dad!" He screamed._

_"Dean!" Came John's panicked response._

_"Daddy!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks now in fear as the fire was drawing nearer to his room._

_"It's okay, Dean. We'll get you outta' there. Hold on!"_

_Hearing another voice, Dean furrowed an eyebrow before realisation of where it was coming from kicked in._

_Jumping down from his bed, Dean rushed over to the door that linked between their rooms and opened it._

_Sam was wailing in his crib, clearly scared._

_Running over, Dean clambered up the wooden side before reaching over and clicking the pegs at the top, like he had seen Mary do. The side of the crib dropped down allowing Dean to crawl into the crib and kneel on the small mattress next to his brother. "Sammy..." He spoke softly, trying to get his little brother to stop crying. Dean put a hand out and gently took his little brother's tiny hand in his. "Hey...It's okay, Sammy."_

_Sam's eyes flickered to his brother as he stared up at him._

_Glancing behind him, Dean saw that the flames had now spread into his room._

_He gasped._

_Gently wrapping his arms around Sam, Dean lifted him from the crib into his arms, trying to balance him while he picked up the blanket with his other hands. Successfully doing this, Dean wrapped the blanket around his little brother before looking around for a way out. He couldn't go back the way he came because of the flames, the hallway was blocked too. The only route he could see out of the house was out the window._

_Walking over, he once again tried to balance Sam as he climbed up on the windowsill and pushed open the window._

_Looking down at the drop, Dean began to panic. It was too high to just jump from. Looking around, he noticed the roof of the back porch slightly further down. Getting to it was going to be a struggle, but it was better than attempting to drop down the whole distance._

_Carefully climbing out of the window, Dean hugged Sam close to his chest as he shuffled along and grabbed hold of the drainpipe. Slowly beginning to step down using the rungs, Dean soon found himself with a safe enough drop down to the roof of the porch._

_Landing, Dean knew the next bit was going to be the hard bit. Hearing the sound of crackling, he looked up to see flames coming out of the window of Sammy's nursery. Looking around, Dean was panicked by the fact that he was still to see his Mom and Dad come out of the house. Were they still inside? The sound of Sammy light sobs alerted Dean to the fact that he had to keep moving and get his little brother out of danger. Walking down to the end of the porch roof, Dean sat down on the edge and took a deep breath._

_It was a long drop._

_Looking down at his brother, Sam had wriggled out of the blanket slightly, so Dean re-wrapped it around him before gently pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead at the sight of his little brother's watery eyes._

_Dean wasn't the only one who was scared._

_Taking another deep breath. Then another, Dean pulled Sam closer before allowing them to drop._

_The feeling of falling wasn't the most frightening part for Dean. It was the knowledge that the ground was coming for him, and it wasn't slowing down._

_Dean swung himself round so that he would hit the ground before his brother, and in a matter of seconds, collided with the ground._

_"Gahh!" Dean cried out in pain as he looked down at his arm. He tried to move it but couldn't._

_The sound of his brother's pained cry caused Sammy to start crying too._

_"Shhh..." Dean began to coo. "It's okay, Sammy." He repeated over and over._

_Stumbling to his feet, Dean walked away from the house, looking back at it with tear filled eyes._

_Where were their Mom and Dad?_

_Dean walked until he came to the fence at the far end of the garden. Sitting down, he gently lowered Sam down so that he was lying across him, head resting against his arm. "Please stop crying." He spoke softly, although there were tears trickling down his cheeks too. "It's okay, Sammy."_

_In truth, Dean didn't even believe his own words. He didn't know if it was going to be okay. He didn't know what was going to happen._

_"Your big brother's going to look after you." Dean spoke with a slight smile. Wrapping the blanket around his little brother to keep him warm, Dean then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you."_

**_"They're lying to you..." _**_Spoke a voice._

* * *

Gasping awake, Dean bolted upright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** After reading your reviews, I have decided to time skip. This chapter carries on from the ending of the previous where Dean wakes up. The time skipping means that I am able to really get into the nitty gritty of the plot as it is much easier to reflect on events that have already happened when trying to explain this plotline because although this story is an AU, I have included aspects of canon. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think! :)

* * *

It had been years since he last had that dream. The dream of the night that their house went up in flames. The night that everything changed.

'They're lying to you.'

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Sam's head appeared round the side of it.

"Morning." He smiled.

I knew instantly what he wanted.

"Let me guess, you want a lift?"

"What?" Sam smiled, jokingly. "No...why would I want a lift?"

I shook my head with a smirk. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really weird?"

Sam bobbed his head from side to side as he pretended to think. "Hmmm...on several occasions." He laughed before walking out the room. "Bitch." He shouted from down the hallway.

"Jerk." I shouted back in response before throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

* * *

Driving through the school gates, I pulled up outside the main building. I glanced at the clock, it read twelve minutes to nine.

"Oh, you better hurry up now, you don't want to be late for your geek exam." I mocked.

"Bite me, Dean." Sam stated, shooting me his bitch face as he gathered up his stuff.

"Now what's my rule for exams?" I asked.

"Dean..." Sam began in a dull voice, obviously sick of me reminding him.

I looked at him.

"Read the fucking question." Sam answered.

I nodded with a smile. "Hey, I'm just saving you from the wrath of Mary when you don't graduate because you've failed your exams. You'll rush in and answer everything wrong because of not reading the question properly and then you'll I'll have to kill you."

"You always have such a positive outlook on everything, Dean." Sam stated sarcastically with a smile.

I hit him on the arm.

He laughed.

"Hey, if I can graduate, then so can you." I stated.

"You got a GED, Dean." Sam answered.

"Close enough." I smiled. "And anyway, Mary still put it up on the fridge door for like a year."

"Oooh, the fridge." Sam mocked jokingly with a smile. "Pride of place right next to her food coupons." He opened the door and got out the car.

I shook my head as I smirked. "Well at least I didn't have to wear that stupid gown and hat. You're going to have to though. Remind me to bring John's camera."

Sam stuck his finger up at me before grinning and walking off towards the building.

* * *

Getting back to the house, I picked up the mail that was lying on the mat.

Junk. Junk. Junk.

Then I noticed something.

Tearing open the packet, I pulled out the file that was enclosed.

'Sam Harris'

It was Sam's foster file. I could see where the label had been stuck over the previous which read 'Sam Winchester'

I had been a couple of months since Sam had turned 18 so therefore he was no longer a child of the system. Now that he was 18, he was responsible for himself and so his file was now his.

I have never seen my own file. I never received it on my 18th. My guess is that it got lost somewhere along the line.

Opening the folder, inside there were 3 pictures of Sam paperclipped to the cardboard. The bottom photo was Sam at 6 months. On the next, Sam looked to be around 5 or 6. And on the top photo, he was 10. Looking at the photo, I could feel myself getting angrier. The photo had clearly been taken after we had been taken back to the group home following Graham's death as Sam's face was littered with cuts and bruises inflicted by the bastard. I then began to read through the rest of the folder. Personal details, fostering records, behaviour reports, the CPS had documented everything. Then something caught my eye.

'Sam and Dean Winchester were discovered in the backyard of their house by a police officer. It was reported that Dean was sat cradling his younger brother, shivering and soaked through due to the rain that had fallen that day. The brothers were brought to the CPS on the night of November 3rd 1983 after receiving treatment in the local hospital. Although attempts were made to make contact with their parents, none of them were successful and the brothers' case was classified as abandonment. Further communication attempts were made, but it was found that Mary and John Winchester had left town. Their last reported sighting was on the 3rd November when they were seen driving away in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.'

I felt sick. A feeling of nausea washing over me as I stumbled over to the couch and took a seat.

They abandoned us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Ready for the big reveal? ;)

* * *

Driving to pick Sam up that night, my mind was still thinking about what I had read in Sam's folder.

Pulling up, Sam walked over to the car and climbed in. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean..." Sam began but I cut him off.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam!" I snapped.

Sam, visibly shocked from me shouting him, nodded and slumped back in his seat. "Fine." He answered. "The exam went great by the way." Sam stated. "Thanks for asking."

"I have bigger problems right now then your test." I answered.

"Dean, why are you being a dick?" Sam asked.

"I'm not, I'm just not in the mood." I stated.

"Come on, Dean, we both know that's an excuse." Sam replied.

"Would you just leave it?" My voice crumbled slightly at those last few words.

"Dean..." Sam began softly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I sighed. "John and Mary abandoned us."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "Dean, they thought we'd died in that fire, that's not really their fault."

"No, you don't understand. Your file came through the mail today and it said that the CPS tried to make contact with them but none of their calls went through and that they were seen driving off the day after. We were alive all that time but they didn't even look for us. I mean, I was sat outside with you until the next day."

"You've never told me that."

"Well I had to get you outta' there, so I did. We were found by a police officer, he took us to the hospital to get checked out and then we got put into the group home."

"So Mary and John didn't even try calling around to see if anyone had found us?" Sam asked sadly.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Sammy."

"Lets just go." He stated with a sigh.

I sighed once again before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

* * *

_"Sam, Dean..." Mary called._

_I walked into the living room with Sam._

_Mary and John were stood next to each other._

_"We want you boys opinion on something."_

_We nodded._

_"John and I want to foster you properly, but it's obviously your choice. We will respect whatever decision your choice might be, and we want you to know that we will always love you no matter what you choose." Mary explained softly._

_A smile lit up on Sam's face as he looked up at me._

_I couldn't believe what they were saying._

_"You want to foster us, like properly?" I asked._

_John nodded. "Of course we do."_

_I smiled. "Thank you."_

_Mary smiled too with tears in her eyes. "Oh, come here." She walked over and pulled Sam and I into a hug as she wrapped her arms around us._

_In that moment, we looked like a family. A proper family. Everything seemed to actually be looking up for us. Sammy was safe. He had a roof over his head, parents who loved him and weren't going to abuse and neglect him at every chance they got. Sam could go to school and make friends. He could have a life. And now, with John and Mary looking after us, I now knew that Sam was safe from the supernatural too. They would protect him, and so would I, come whatever may._

_I smiled as I put an arm around Sam's shoulder._

_Everything looked like it was going to be okay._

* * *

It has been a number of years since we moved out of Bobby's after Mary and John bought a new house. The house was large, with a number of bedrooms meaning that Sam and I had our own room each for the first time in our lives. Since then, everything had been normal.

Well...as normal as life can be when you and your parents hunt the supernatural.

Since they first told me about everything that they did, I've been promoted from researcher to fully pledged hunter.

And when Sam got older, Mary and John told him to.

Although he hunts with the rest of us, Sam is clearly more interested in the research side of hunting.

Since starting school, Sam had made friends and was academically thriving. One of his teachers had even arranged a meeting Mary and John to discuss further education with them. He's a straight A student despite all of his early hardships with only having been to school in the times when we were at the group home or with a nice foster parent. Sam's always been a quick learner. When Mary and John first enrolled him, the school threw him into the bottom groups. John went to the school to complain and stated that Sam needed help, rather than just being tossed aside like he's nobody's problem. He'd already had enough of that in the past. The school finally began to help Sam learn and soon his test grades began to improve and improve until he was aiming for the top. The school couldn't believe it when he got his first A. After writing him off when he first started, the kid had proved just how determined he was to not be seen as 'thick' anymore.

Me. It was too late for me.

I was 14 when I started at the school and therefore the teacher's were less bothered. I was at an age when no one cares. The past being cute age. Thrown into the bottom sets just like Sam was, even John speaking to the Principal was no use. It was only when a supply teacher came to the school a couple of months down the line did anyone attempt to help me. She was kind and did one on one tutoring with me during lunch breaks to build up my confidence towards the subjects on the school's curriculum. But like all supply teachers, her time at the school only lasted for two months before she had to go. I couldn't have been more thankful for the time that she had dedicated to trying to help me. Thanks to her, I was able to read and write confidently as well as being able, although I did still struggle sometimes, to complete some math equations and was also able to recite the 50 states and the American presidents.

To me that was an achievement.

It was to Mary and John too.

They weren't pushy in their parenting and were proud of any achievement that Sam and I made, no matter whether it was something as preschool level as learning how to read, or completing a lower grade math test. Mary and John didn't care about what people might think. Even without having done the paternity test, they still saw Sam and I as theirs and they would be damned if they let anyone call us names or make comments about us. To anyone looking at our family, they would see two boys with a previous history of abuse who until a couple of years ago couldn't even read or write and they would talk. Everybody talks about us. When we first enrolled at the school, you could tell that the parents were weary of us. Sam and I were covered in scars from our time with Graham and therefore looked a sight to anyone who saw us. It was obvious that the parents of those attending had told their children to be careful around us as at first, everyone stayed away from us. Sam was more bothered about that then I was. He wanted to just fit in somewhere and not be an outsider. He wanted to be accepted. It took a while, but people eventually began talking to us and then everything went on from there.

* * *

Getting back to the house, John and Mary were stood in the living room looking at Sam's file. When they saw us walk in, their expressions said it all.

"Dean...Sam..."

"Go upstairs." I said softly to Sam before turning back round the Mary and John.

"Dean..." Mary began.

"You lied to us!" I stated. "Abandonment. That's what our case was." I paused. "You left us. Why didn't you even try and look for us?"

"We thought you were dead. The firemen told us that they couldn't find anyone in the fire." Mary was crying now.

"Well wasn't that a hint?!" I shouted.

"After that fire, we weren't thinking straight, Dean. Like we said, we thought you were dead. You were our children, and we thought you had just died. Can you imagine what that does to a parent? Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children." John paused. "You were four years old and six months old."

"So why didn't you look for us? If no bodies were recovered, all you had to do was check the hospital or the children's home. That's all you needed to do. Why wasn't your first priority to find us?" I asked. "And you lied to us. Why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"We wanted you and Sam to want to live with us. If there was any chance of you and your brother actually being our Sam and Dean, then we didn't want to lose you through an argument likes this. Even if you weren't them, we still loved you and we didn't want you to leave. We thought that if you found out about us, that you'd want to leave."

"You can't keep hiding stuff from us and lying." I stated. "Lying, ruins, families." I emphasised.

Tears were in Mary's eyes as she began to break down in light sobs.

I sighed and shook my head. "This isn't the only thing you've kept from us is it?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?!"

"A year after you died, me and John, we were depressed. The day that you died came round, and..."

I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Dean, you might wanna' sit down." John warned softly.

"Why, what are you gonna' tell me?" I asked.

"You have a sister." Mary answered.

My eyes widened in shock.

I have a sister. We have a sister!

A million thoughts were racing through my head before realisation kicked in.

'There are some things you don't know, and John and I don't know if we're ready to face them.'

"That's why you didn't want to do a paternity test." I stated. "You knew the results would come back with her details on too didn't you?"

"Dean..." Mary began.

"Didn't you?!" I shouted.

"Yes, but you don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand?" I asked. "That you've done nothing but lie to us! That you abandoned us! That you abandoned her!"

"Dean be rational here." John spoke up.

"Rational!" I scoffed. "You just told me that I have a sister, then you say that you gave her away too and you want me to be rational?! You want me to just smile and be happy. So ruining our lives wasn't bad enough, you had to go and ruin her's too?"

"Dean..."

"No!" I shouted. "Don't...I don't want to hear any of your crap about how it was best for her! What would have been best for her was you actually sucking it up and being parents to her. Cause' that's what you're supposed to be when you have a kid. They're your responsibility. You can't just give up on them whenever you feel like it!" I shook his head. "We thought that we weren't good enough for you. We thought that because you didn't want to do the paternity test, that you just didn't want us." I paused. "But no." I paused again. "You were trying to protect yourselves. Making sure Mary and John were all right."

"Dean, that's enough!" John stated in a stern tone.

"You're pathetic!" I spat before walking out of the room.

"Dean!" They shouted after me.

Making my way through the house, I grabbed my coat and car keys before opening the door.

"Dean, please..." Mary walked into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Anywhere, along as it's away from you." I answered bitterly before turning to walk out.

"Don't you dare." John warned. "Dean, I swear to God."

"What you gonna' do, hit me?" I knew I was pushing every button, but at that moment, I frankly didn't care.

John stormed over and grabbed my arm.

"Get. Off. Me!" My tone was stern as I emphasised every word.

"Some respect wouldn't go amiss, Dean." John stated.

I scoffed. "Respect?" He laughed. "Oh, that's rich." I shook my head. "What about morals? Or lying?" I stated. "Where does lying come into this? Or is that only frowned upon when I do it?"

"Dean, you need to calm down, then we can talk about this." Mary spoke up.

I pulled my arm from John's grip before walking out the door and down the driveway to the Impala. Climbing into the driver's seat, I ignored the shouts of Mary and John before driving away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I really want to hear your thoughts on the new character. I promise that this isn't a sister fic, I just wanted to throw something else into the current Winchester family mess to shake things up a bit. I love tormenting my characters (don't judge me) and putting them in impossible situations, so I can assure you that this new character is going to make for some very interesting plot lines. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Walking towards the house, I noticed a brown haired girl sat on the front step leaning back against the wall with a book in her hands. Looking more closely at the title, it was 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. One look at the girl, and I knew it was her. She had more of a resemblance to Sam then she did me, although she does have my light freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was so pretty.

"Excuse me." I spoke up.

The girl looked up from her book. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came to talk to you."

"Me?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Do I know you?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My name's Dean." I held out a hand.

"That's lovely and all...Dean, but why exactly are you here?"

Yep, she's definitely a Winchester.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jamie." She answered.

Jamie. My sister's called Jamie.

I smiled.

"Is this twenty questions of something?"

I shook my head. "I just have a few more."

"Fine."

"What's your last name?"

"Winchester, but your last name's a bit redundant when your parents gave you up." She stated.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel." I muttered. "How did you end up here?"

"Given up at birth, brought here. Voila!" She sighed. "Exciting life, huh?"

"Do you not have any other family?"

She shook her head.

"Jamie, my name is Dean Winchester..." I paused. "...and I am your brother..."

With those words, Jamie dropped her book as her eyes widened and she released a gasp. "No...you can't be." She paused for a second. "I have a brother?"

"You have two." I smiled. "His name's Sam."

"How old are you and Sam?"

"I'm 22 and Sam is 18."

"So I have two older brothers?"

I nodded. "And parents."

Jamie stiffened. "Our parents? You live with them?" She asked sadly.

I knew instantly what she was thinking. That she was the unwanted one because we were with our parents while she was here.

"Yes, but trust me, Sam and I didn't know about you. They hadn't told us." I stated. "Jamie, if we'd known about you before, then we would have come and found you." My tone was soft.

"You've found me now." Jamie smiled.

"Yes, I have." I smiled back. "And I also have this." I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her.

Jamie opened it and began reading. "Mr John Winchester and Mrs Mary Winchester wish to restore their parental rights of guardianship and care of Miss Jamie Winchester. Upon receiving the signature of the child, Miss Jamie Winchester will no longer be a child of the state, effective immediately." Tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked up at me.

"You don't have to sign it if you don't want to." I stated softly. "It's your choice."

Taking the pen from my hand, she scrawled her signature down on the letter before handing it back to me.

I smiled.

Jamie looked at me for a few seconds. "I have a family." She smiled tearfully.

Smiling once again, I pulled my little sister into a hug for the very first time, wrapping my arms around her in a protective embrace.

* * *

In the Impala, Jamie was sat in the passenger seat while I was driving.

"You know..." She began. "You always dream about your family coming to get you and taking you home to your normal life, but you never think it's actually gonna' come true." Jamie stated. "The social workers tell you that too..."

I nodded. "It's weird, I know. And it takes some getting used to, but we did it." I explained.

Jamie furrowed an eyebrow. "You did what?"

"We haven't always lived with our parents." I stated. "They gave us up too when I was four and Sam was six months old and then we spent the rest of our time in a group home or foster homes...even some time out on the streets. Then we met Mary and John."

"What happened when you found them? Did you know that they were your parents straight away?"

"Not at first. It wasn't until I heard their surname that I realised."

"And then happy families." She sighed.

"Not exactly." I stated. "Let's just say we didn't exactly get along at first." I paused. "A lot of shit happened, but we got over it in the end. I thought everything bad was behind us, and then something happened. I found out that they had been lying to us, then demanded that they tell us anything else that they had been keeping from us."

"Enter Jamie Winchester." Jamie stated.

"They told me about you, and then I left." I explained. "Came straight here to find you."

"So how did you have the forms?" She asked.

"Let's just say the head of the CPS is an old friend of mine." I smiled.

I had rang the CPS to ask about what steps I needed to take before I could foster her and then overheard the woman on the phone saying something. 'I will have to ask my supervisor, Miss Kearns.' And that had been that. I asked to speak to the boss, and got put through to Miss Kearns. Apparently she got promoted a few years after Mary and John fostered us. I asked her if she could help, and she did. With Miss Kearns sorting out all the paperwork, I went to pick it up before speeding down to Des Moines to find my little sister. The forms were obviously made out as if John and Mary had requested them, but they couldn't exactly say no to restoring their parental rights over their own daughter. So I did it that way. That way was the easiest because John and Mary had obviously already passed all of the CPS' tests and were registered foster parents therefore meaning that the CPS would happily sign children off to them because they were so happy well they have looked after Sam and I.

"So, JJ..."

"Don't call me that." Jamie answered with a smirk.

"Why?" I smirked too.

"I'm 16, not 6."

"Whatever." I smiled, purposely trying to be annoying.

Jamie smiled too before her expression changed in an instant. "Dean, look out!" She shouted, eyes widening in terror.

I looked back at the road to see a car driving towards us down the middle of the road. I swerved to try and avoid him, but the car smashed into the side of the Impala.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Extra Author's Note: **The next chapter will feature flashbacks as well as some more limp!boys :)

**P.S.** If this chapter gets 8 reviews, then I will post second chapter today too ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** 8 reviews on the previous chapter, so here's your reward. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Dean..." Called a voice. "Dean..."

The person who was calling for me whimpered in pain.

"Dammit, Dean wake up..."

Flickering my eyes open, I found myself resting against the steering wheel. My head was pounding. Turning slowly, I saw Jamie slumped in her seat, resting against the door. There was a trail of blood trickling down the side of her face from a gash on her forehead and she was cradling one arm with the other. Her eyes were half open.

"Hey..." A small smile crept onto her face. "Welcome back."

My phone was lying in the footwell with the screen flipped up. Jamie must have managed to call an ambulance. Peeling myself off the steering wheel so that I was sitting up as straight as I could manage without throwing up, I shuffled along the bench slightly so that I was closer to Jamie. She was shivering.

Shit! How long was I out?

Shrugging off my jacket, I put it around her.

As she noticed me do this, Jamie slumped towards me and rested her head against my shoulder, leaning into me.

I smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around her as I pulled her closer. "What hurts?" I asked.

"Head...arm..." She answered.

Taking a look at her arm, it looked more sprained than broken. It was the gash on her forehead that I was most worried about.

"Jamie?" I began. "Did you pass out while I was out?"

Silence.

I looked down at her to see her eyes closed. "Shit!" I shook her gently once again. "JJ...come on JJ..."

"It's Jamie." She stated in a weak tone before groaning lightly.

"You need to keep your eyes open, Jamie, I think you might have a concussion." I explained. "Did you hit your head when we crashed?" I asked.

She nodded slowly into my shoulder.

I sighed. "Awww Jamie..." I spoke softly as I tightened my hold on her.

"Called an am...ambulance though." She stated, struggling to get the word out.

I nodded. "Good. That's good." I could feel her beginning to droop again. "Jamie, you need to stay with me." I stated. "I've just found you..." A tear trickled down my cheek. "I can't lose you...not now..."

"Not...going...anywhere..." Came a mumble accompanied by a smile.

I smiled too before pressing a long kiss to the top of her head as I began to gently stroke her hair.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" I smiled tearfully. "Help's coming...Just hold on Jamie, okay?" I paused. "Hold on little sis."

I winced as a pain ripped through my side. "Gahh!" I moaned lightly.

Looking down at Jamie, her eyes were closed once again. The sensation in my side became more and more painful as I squeezed my eyes closed as I tried to fight through it. "Come on, Dean...you've been through worse...you've been through worse..." I repeated. "Gah!" I screamed as I was hit by yet another pain. My body was protesting against consciousness, and I soon found myself falling into the darkness once again.

* * *

_"You ready, Dean?" John asked as we trudged through the forest towards the spot of the last reported sighting of the monster we were hunting._

_I nodded._

_Sam was reluctantly following us. "Why did I have to come? Couldn't I have stayed with Mary?"_

_"You need some practice, Sam." John answered. "Anyway, you're 14 now. You're old enough to come on hunts."_

_Sam sighed._

_Mary hadn't been happy about John taking us on hunts with him. She said it was too dangerous for us to go and that we were just going to get hurt. Her and John would always have an argument about it before every hunt we went on._

_'If something happened to them, you would never forgive yourself.' Mary had said that just this morning before we had left._

_Sam had tried to use Mary's words to try and get out of coming, but John was having none of it. He says that Sam needs to know how to defend himself if something supernatural ever did happen and therefore needed to have a hands on experience of hunting rather than just burying himself in books and research._

_"Now Dean, you remember what you need to do if it comes for you?"_

_"Shoot the bitch with the flare gun." I smiled._

_John smiled too. "Let's go kill a Wendigo."_

_Walking further and further into the forest, the light was beginning to fade as the branches of the trees became thicker and entwined with one another. The lack of sun meant that it would be harder to get a visual on the Wendigo if it appeared._

_I turned to John. He had a worried expression on his face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It should have come out by now." John stated. "I don't know why it hasn't."_

_Sam was looking around, shining the beam of his torch at various points around the forest._

_I noticed him flinch as a worried expression crossed his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Did you hear that?" He asked._

_"Hear what?" I furrowed an eyebrow._

_Sam shone the torch at a bush as he slowly walked towards it._

_Suddenly, the Wendigo jumped out from the darkness of the forest and charged straight towards Dad and I. _

_Sam reached for his flare gun and jumped into the path of the Wendigo before trying to get a shot off. _

_Before he was able to however, the Wendigo raised __a hand and slashed at Sam, cutting his cheek and sending him flying backwards._

_"Sammy!" I screamed, throwing myself between the thing and Sam before he could take another swing._

_The Wendigo's claws slashed deep into my side, ripping the flesh and causing blood to begin flowing from the gashes._

_I landed in a heap amongst the twigs and leaves of the forest floor._

_There was the sound of a bang before the Wendigo erupted in flames, screaming and wailing before it collapsed to the ground dead._

_John sprinted over as he dropped to his knees beside me._

_Lying on my back, I tried to turn my head to see Sam._

_"Dean, you have to lie still." John stated as he began attempting to staunch the bleeding._

_"Sammy..." I called weakly, still trying to find Sam. Managing to turn my head to the side, I could see my little brother lying on the forest floor too. He looked so small as he lay there, eyes closed. "Help Sam..." I stated softly._

_"Dean, you're bleeding real bad." John explained as he took off his jacket and began pressing it against the wound._

_I closed my eyes as I tried to cope with the agonising pain in my side. I then opened my eyes again. __"Help Sammy...please...I'm fine..." It was a blatant lie, but Sam was first priority. _

_John sighed before gently taking my hand and guiding it to the wound and his bundled up jacket. "Keep pressure on that." He stated gently. "Okay?"_

_I nodded before turning my head to the side once again._

_John was now knelt beside Sam, one hand cupping the cheek that had not been slashed by the Wendigo. I could see him gently shaking Sam in an attempt to wake him up._

_It took a couple of seconds, but Sam's eyes eventually began to flicker open._

_I released a breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding._

_The sound of him groaning lightly in pain made my heart wrench as my protective older brother mode bombarded me with guilt. If I had gotten to Sam quicker, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt._

_"De..." I could hear his small voice asking. "Where's De?..." He only called me that when he was scared, hurt, tired or ill. As he turned his head, Sam's gaze fell on me and his eyes widened. "De!"_

_John rushed back over to me and once again began tending to the wound._

_Sam had now also crawled over and was kneeling down beside me too. He looked terrified._

_I smiled reassuringly at him as I took in the slash on his cheek. It was bleeding steadily, but it wasn't anything that a few stitches wouldn't sort out._

_Sam had tears in his eyes now._

_"Hey..." My voice was weak as I spoke. "It's okay..."_

_"I'm sorry..." Sam apologised. "It's my fault. You got hurt cause' of me."_

_I shook my head. "Don't think that." I stated. "None of this is your fault...You hear me?"_

_Sam didn't say anything._

_"Sammy!" I repeated._

_"Okay." Came his small reply. The kid clearly wasn't convinced._

_Trying to fight screaming out in pain was becoming harder and harder until I couldn't keep it in any longer._

_"Gah!" I moaned before whimpering as my body was overcome and I began to shake as the pain became too much._

_"Dean!" John's voice spoke up. "Stay with me, Dean!...Everything's gonna' be okay!" He paused. "You just have to stay with me!"_

_I could feel my eyes flickering._

_"Dean!" John shouted. "Dean!"_

_"De!" Sam's frantic voice joined his._

_My eyes finally closed as the darkness consumed me._

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

After being stitched up, bandaged and scanned to check to see what damage the crash could have caused her, Jamie had been cleared to leave and was now sat beside her brother's bed. Not bothered by the blood that her clothes was coated in, Jamie was instead focused only on the brother that she had just met, who had just been fighting for his life in surgery. She was the obviously the first at the hospital because of being in the car with Dean when the accident had happened. Mary, John and his brother Sam were yet to arrive.

"Dean..." She spoke softly, leaning forwards so that she was leaning against the side of the bed. Jamie wiped a hand across her eyes. "You've got me crying, man..." She smirked. "That's the second time you've done that. You're ruining my image. You've already ruined my jacket." Jamie joked as she took of her jacket and dumped it on the back of the chair. "You're family are going to want to see you, so you need to wake up, Dean." Jamie glanced at the door. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She looked back at Dean and smirked once again. "If you wake up, I won't make you buy me a new jacket." Jamie smiled. "It's a good deal."

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Sprinting through the hospital, I threw open the doors before rushing down the corridor.

I was met by a nurse.

"Are you family of Dean Winchester?" She asked.

I nodded. "Where's my brother?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"He's just came out of surgery." The nurse explained.

Surgery?!

"What happened?" I followed up.

"He was in a car accident. The blunt force of impact from where he hit the steering wheel caused his stomach to tear so he was rushed into surgery to repair the damage. It was a success, but he's still under anesthetic. He should be waking up soon though."

"Can I see him?"

The nurse nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Thank you." I opened the door.

Walking into the room, my eyes fell upon my brother lying in the hospital bed. He was surrounded by beeping machines, each monitoring something about him. He also had a tube under his nose as well as an IV in his wrist.

I then noticed a girl.

Sat on the tatty leather chair beside Dean's bed, she had a panicked expression on her face. Her wrist was in a splint while a bandage had been wrapped around her elbow. Her face was covered in little cuts. A gash on her forehead had also been stitched up. The area around the stitches was a dark shade of red and purple where a bruise had formed. She was dressed in ripped clothes that were covered in blood.

The girl turned to me.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly before putting a hand back, ready to grab my gun to defend Dean if she did turn out to be something supernatural.

"Jamie." She answered.

"Why are you in Dean's room?"

"I came to see if he was alright." The girl stated.

"He's fine, now leave." I knew I was being harsh, but I wasn't going to take any chances, not when Dean was already hurt.

The girl sighed with a nod before grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and walking out of the room.

Walking over to the seat, I sat down in it.

"Dean..." I spoke softly. "Come on dude, wake up."

After a couple of minutes, I noticed his eyes beginning to flicker.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Flickering my eyes open, I groaned lightly.

"Dean!"

I smiled upon hearing that voice. Turning towards it, Sam was sat on the seat next to my bed with red eyes from where he had obviously been crying.

"Hey, Sammy." I smiled, before noticing who was missing. "Where's Jamie?"

"Who?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Jamie." I repeated.

Something clearly clicked in Sam's head. "Brown haired girl?"

I nodded.

"She was in your room before, but I told her to get out." He paused. "Dean, who is she?"

I took a deep breath. "She's our sister."

Sam's eyes widened. "We have a sister?"

I nodded. "That's why I left the house earlier. John and Mary told me about her, and I went to go and find her."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." I answered. "But we have to find her." I began to sit up, wincing slightly as I did.

"Woah." Sam stood up and put a hand on my chest to push me gently back against the pillows. "You need to rest, I'll find her." He walked off out of the room.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Walking into the corridor, I saw the girl from before sat on one of the chairs outside Dean's room.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologised as she looked up at me with hazel eyes as she noticed me. "I was going to leave, I just wanted to make sure that Dean's okay." She stood up. "I'll go."

I smiled at just how concerned she actually was about Dean. I shook my head. "Dean told me who you are."

"He did?"

I nodded. "I'm Sam." I introduced.

Jamie's eyes widened before she smiled. "God you're tall." She smirked.

I laughed.

"Sorry, there was probably a better thing to first say to your brother than that." Jamie smiled.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's an accurate observation." I smirked.

"God, you're such a nerd!" Dean shouted from inside the room.

"Bite me, Dean!" I shouted back with a smirk.

"Whatever, are you two coming back in here any time this week?" Dean asked.

Jamie and I walked back into the room.

"My name's Jamie by the way." She introduced.

I smiled before looking over her various bandages, cuts and bruises.

"I'm okay, honestly." Jamie stated, obviously noticing what I was doing.

"You were in that crash with me, Jamie." Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, but you're the one who came off worst from it." She added.

"I just needed some surgery, you're the one with the physical injuries."

"The only physical injury I have is a sprained wrist, the rest of it is just stitches, bruises and cuts. I can deal with them."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

We were interrupted as Mary and John came rushing into the room.

"Dean!" Mary rushed over to my bed.

"I'm fine." I stated.

Obviously realising that I was fine, Mary became angry. "Dean Winchester, your little stunt could have gotten you killed!" She shouted. "Do you realise how scared we've been. Anything could have happened to you, and it did. Do you know what it's like to get a call from the hospital to say that your son has been in a car accident?!"

"Mary..." John put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." He stated softly. "Look he's alright, and that's all that matters."

Mary glanced around and noticed Jamie. She then turned back to Sam and I. "Who's this?"

Jamie's eyes were wide and tearful. "Mom?"

Mary turned back round in an instant with a confused expression. "What did you just call me?" She asked softly.

"This is Jamie." I explained. "Your daughter."

Mary's eyes widened as she gasped. She placed a hand over her mouth.

John looked as equally shocked.

I saw a tear trickle down Mary's cheek before she shook her head and rushed out the room.

John sighed before following after her.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, Jamie lowered her head.

Sam walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey..." I spoke softly, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it gently in reassurance. "It's a lot to take in. Mary's just gonna' need some time to get her head around it then she'll be fine."

"You call her Mary." Jamie stated. "Do you not call them Mom and Dad?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I hadn't actually thought about that. Ever since we met them, I've always called them by their names. Force of habit.

A doctor walked in. "Ahh, Dean...How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I answered. "Does that mean I can leave?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "We'll give you some pain medication to take with you and then you can go."

"Sweet." I smiled, happy that I could get out of here.

The doctor began unplugging me from the various machines I was surrounded by before I was able to slowly swing my legs around the side of the bed.

Jamie handed me my clothes. "We'll leave you to get dressed." She stated before walking out of the room with Sam.

* * *

Once I had changed, I walked out into the corridor and over to Sam and Jamie.

I tapped a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"A friends."

Sam smiled, knowing instantly where we were going.

"You can't just turn up with me." Jamie stated. "They don't know me."

"Jamie, you're our sister, which makes you family, which makes as welcome at Bobby's as Sam and I." I reassured.

"Are you sure, cause' I don't want to cause any trouble." She asked.

Sam nodded. "Bobby's not like that."

"It'll be fine." I smiled.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

_"I told you that take the boys hunting was a bad idea, and you completely ignored me. You just got on your high horse, thinking you were untouchable and able to kill anything. They both got hurt, John, and Dean has just had to fight for his life in there!" Tears began to stream down Mary's face._

_"Hey...hey...hey..." John cood softly as Mary buried herself against his chest as she cried. "I'm sorry...I should have been looking out for them better."_

_There was a knock at the door before a doctor walked in._

_"Sam is awake and asking for you." He explained._

_Mary exited the room, John in tow._

_Walking into Sam's hospital room, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed with a broken expression._

_"Sam!" Mary rushed over to the bed and threw her arms around him._

_Sam did the same as he buried his head into her shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered, body shaking from his sobbing tears. "This is all my fault...I'm sorry..."_

_Mary was crying again now as she tightened her hold on Sam and began stroking his back in comfort. "It's okay, sweetie...It's okay..." She reassured. "None of this is your fault."_

_"If it's anyone's fault, Sam, it's mine." John stated, walking over and ruffling Sam's hair. "I was supposed to be looking out for you boys, and I got distracted."_

_"It's no one's fault." Mary stated. "It was an accident." She paused. "No one's to blame here."_

_Sam was still sobbing in her arms._

_"You hear me, Sam. None of this was anyone's fault." Mary reassured._

_"Can I see, Dean?" He asked with a broken, fearful expression._

_"We'll have to ask the doctors." John stated._

_Stood outside Dean's room, Sam was clearly nervous about going in._

_"Sam?" John asked softly._

_"Do you think he's gonna' want to see me?" Sam spoke up._

_Those words made John and Mary's hearts wrench._

_"Of course he's gonna want to see you." Mary explained. "He loves you, Sam."_

_"But..." Sam began._

_"This wasn't your fault, Sam, and Dean knows that." John stated._

_Sam nodded, although he still clearly wasn't convinced._

_Mary opened the door and walked in, John following, and Sam trailing behind slightly._

_Dean smiled as he saw them._

_"Dean!" Mary rushed over to the bed. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." Dean smiled before noticing Sam stood by the door. He knew instantly why. "Sam..."_

_Sam looked up and over at his brother._

_"Come here."_

_Sam walked over slowly._

_"None of this is your fault, okay?" Dean stated. "It was my choice to protect you."_

_"But you got hurt." Came Sam's weak, tearful response._

_"And so did you." Dean followed up__, noticing the stitches on Sam's cheek and the bruise that surrounded them._. "I saw what you did." He paused. "You jumped in the way of that thing to try and stop it from hurting John and I." Dean paused once again. "That was incredibly stupid."

_"I had to try and protect you." Sam stated. "You've always protected me. Always. When we were with Graham, you would always put yourself between me and him so that I wouldn't get hurt..." He paused. "Dean, you have to stop doing that."_

_Dean shook his head. "I don't have it in me to watch you get hurt. You're my little brother." He explained before shuffling across the bed. "Come here." Dean put an arm out._

_Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean._

_Dean put an arm around him and gently pulled him against his uninjured side._

_Sam rested his head against his brother's shoulder._

_"I am always going to protect you, Sam...no matter what."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've had a 2,000 word English Literature essay to do in a two day timescale so that's took up most of my time. So finally, here it is. Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review saying what you think of the story as well as plot ideas of what you would like to see happen in the story.

* * *

The heavy rain of the previous night had given way to what was now a vibrant new day of reds and oranges and yellows all blended together in the sky as if with a paintbrush to give a warm glow over the Winchester siblings who were traipsing down a long stretch of road in search of a lift. All three were exhausted after walking for hours on end in the hope of a car or truck stopping so they could hitch a ride. The sun was blaring down on them as they struggled on.

"This was a stupid idea!" Dean complained. "Who's stupid idea was this?!" He asked.

"Yours." Sam answered. "And anyway, who was the one who got us kicked off the bus?!" He retorted.

"That wasn't my fault!" Dean defended.

Jamie smirked. "You lost the tickets."

"They must have fallen out of my pockets."

Jamie and Sam rolled their eyes.

"What?!" Dean emphasised.

"You're useless." Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They walked on.

"Gah, it's hot..." Dean continued to moan.

"There should hopefully be a town coming up soon." Sam stated.

"How far is it to Bobby's?" Jamie asked.

"Too far to walk." Dean answered. "In the bar in the next town, we need to get some money."

"How?"

"Card games." Dean stated.

"And then what?"

"Then, we find a bus and haul ass to Sioux Falls." Dean explained.

"Sioux Falls?!" Jamie exclaimed. "We're in Nebraska! Do you know how long it is going to take us to get from here to there." She paused. "When you said it was too far to walk, I thought you meant he lived in the state!"

"It's fine...We just need to get some money together."

* * *

Arriving in the town, the siblings soon found a bar. The sign above the door read 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. Walking inside, the bar was dead and so looked half of the people inside too. Lying slumped across the bar, there was a small scattering of bikers and truckers with holey caps and long white, bristly beards that looked as if they hadn't had a wash in a considerable about of time.

"What was that plan of yours, genius?" Jamie asked, glancing at Dean.

Dean just looked at Jamie before stepping past her and walking towards the bar.

A brown haired woman and a blonde girl who looked to be around the same age as Jamie were stood behind the bar.

"Can I help you kid?" The woman spoke up.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow as she referred to him as a kid but shook it off. "Eh, yeah...you don't happen to know anywhere around here where we could make some money, do you?"

It was the woman's turn to furrow an eyebrow at the boy's strange question. "You on the run from someone?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "We were on the way to somewhere and then ran into some problems."

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean...I know when someone's lying to me." She stated. "Now, what are you running from?"

"And I said...we're on our way somewhere." Dean repeated. "We can't get to that place without earning some money first."

"So you came in here to try and hustle some pool or cards..." The woman paused. "Am I right?"

"Look, lady..." Dean began.

"There a problem here?" Came a voice from behind Dean.

Dean turned to see a man with dark brown hair and a scar on his right cheek.

"Kid came in here to hustle." The woman explained to the guy.

"You parents know about this?" He asked.

Dean bit his tongue to try and control his temper that was rising due to the man's patronising tone.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Why do you care?" Dean asked.

"Because this bar is no place for a kid." The guy stated.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, but thanks for your concern." Dean smiled, sarcastically. "Been doing that for a very long time."

"You can walk out of my bar, or I can throw you out." The guy threatened.

Jamie stepped forwards.

The woman behind the bar mustn't have previously noticed her because her eyes widened as she noticed the state the girl was in. She saw the splint before taking in every bruise, bandage and stitch. The woman then also noticed Sam. She looked back at the apparent eldest. "Are you in trouble?" She asked in a gentle, almost protective tone.

"Ellen..." The guy began but was cut off by the woman.

"Are you kids in trouble?" She asked again before noticing how exhausted and overtired the three of them looked. The woman knew instantly that the kids had obviously ran away.

Dean shook his head. "We're not in trouble."

"Then what?"

He didn't say anything.

"You got anywhere to stay for the night?" She asked before remembering what the kid had asked when he first walked in.

The three of them shook their heads.

"We got spares going if you want?"

"No, Ma'am..." Dean stated. "It's okay. We're fine."

"So where are you planning on staying if you don't have any money?" The woman asked.

"We've already been enough trouble, Ma'am. It's okay." Jamie spoke up.

"Don't be stupid." The woman insisted. "We got plenty a' room." She smiled. "I'm Ellen." The woman introduced. "This is my husband, Bill, and our daughter, Jo."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Jamie." Dean introduced, turning to point to each of them.

"Siblings?" Bill asked.

Dean nodded. "Little brother and sister."

Ellen thought about something for a few seconds before looking back up at them. "Sam and Dean?" She began. "Winchester?"

Dean and Sam's eyes widened.

Bill's did too before he reached across the bar and pulled out a shotgun.

Dean pushed Sam and Jamie behind him as they backed away from Bill. "Woah, woah, woah..."

"Sam and Dean Winchester died in a fire years ago." Bill accused.

Dean shook his head. "We didn't die in the fire."

"Really, Mary and John tell that story differently." Bill kept the gun aimed at the siblings.

"They abandoned us." Dean stated.

Bill furrowed an eyebrow while Ellen's eyes widened.

"What do you mean they abandoned you?" Ellen asked.

"I got Sam and I out of that fire, but Mary and John, they left us. We found out a couple of days ago, that's why we're out here. We're trying to get to our uncles." Dean explained.

Bill lowered his shotgun.

The siblings visably relaxed.

"Sorry, you can never be too careful." Bill apologised.

"It's okay." Dean nodded.

"The rooms are out back." Ellen stated. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Writing these two chapters have really made me miss Ellen and Jo. They were brilliant, but like most characters we love on Supernatural, their time on the show was short lived. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review saying what you think of the story as well as plot ideas of what you would like to see happen in the story.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Awakening the next morning, I looked across at the two beds beside me to find one of them empty. Furrowing an eyebrow, I clambered out of bed before walking through into the bar.

The lights of the bar were on now revealing the decor that was placed at various points around the joint. All of this I had missed the day before. At the far end of the bar, there were some smalls stairs that led up to a raised area which housed a pool table. There was also a shoot a duck machine and an old drinks machine. The walls were clear of any assortments that could have been hung up on them, with the exception of a few beer signs and the odd knick knack here and there. Overall, for a bar, the place looked pretty homely.

Turning to the bar itself, Ellen was stood behind it. She smiled upon noticing me.

I then looked around for Jamie, finally noticing her in one of the booths talking to Jo.

I walked over to Ellen.

She turned to me. "So what's the deal?"

"What?"

"I just found out how old Jamie is. What is a sixteen year old doing out in the middle of nowhere? A sixteen year old that looks like she's been through the ringer." Ellen asked before furtherly taking in my appearance. "Not that you look a poster boy for good health either."

"We were in a car accident." I answered. "Nothing serious though, just some ass driving down the wrong side of the road."

"So all of this stuff with Mary and John, where does she fit into it all?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I only found out I had a sister a couple of days ago?" I stated.

Ellen's eyes widened. "So she?..."

I nodded. "Mary and John ditched her ass in some children's home when she was a baby."

Ellen shook her head, clearly angry. She then looked over at the two girls before turning back to me. "The next time I see them too..." She began.

"Ellen, if Mary and John call you, you can't tell them where we're going." I interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Ever heard of Bobby Singer?"

She nodded with a smile. "Bobby'll look after ya'."

Sam walked through into the bar.

"Mornin'." He said with a smile.

"Mornin'." We replied.

"Seeing as you're up, you kids fancy some breakfast? You must be starving after all that walking you did yesterday."

I went to tell her that she didn't have to, but Ellen obviously knew what I was going to say and shot it down instantly.

"Me making you some bacon sandwiches ain't gonna' inconvenience me, Dean." She stated.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She smiled before walking off round back.

* * *

After breakfast, we grabbed our stuff and headed out. In a matter of seconds of leaving though, Ellen appeared.

"Going somewhere?" She called.

"We need to be making tracks so we can cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark." I explained. "Thanks for everything, Ellen, I appreciate it."

"Do you really think we're just gonna' leave you to get there on your own?" Ellen asked before pulling out a $50 and holding it out to Dean.

My eyes widened as I immediately shook my head. "I can't take that."

"Dean..." Ellen began.

"No." I continued to shake my head. "You earned that."

"You are not walking all the way to Sioux Falls." She stated. "Now, there's a bus stop a couple of minutes down the road which'll take ya' to South Dakota."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling immensely guilty for taking her hard earned cash.

She nodded. "Take it."

I took the note from her hand with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ellen smiled.

We said our goodbyes and began walking down the gravel path away from the Roadhouse.

"Our door's always open, no matter what happens." Ellen shouted after us.

We smiled.

* * *

The bus journey was tediously long, but as we arrived in Sioux Falls, Sam and I's faces lit up. It's been years since we last saw Bobby, the last time being the day that moved out from his and moved into our new house.

Glancing at Jamie, it was clear that she was nervous.

"It's okay, you know." I began softly. "Bobby isn't going to judge you or throw you out." I stated. "When we first moved in with John and Mary, it wasn't just some normal apple pie life fantasy. A lot of stuff happened, and Bobby was there for me and Sam through all of it. He didn't treat us like street children, he looked after us and reassured us that even if things didn't work out with Mary and John, he would take us in."

Jamie smiled.

"So you've got nothing to worry about." I smiled reassuringly.

"Do you think Mary and John are looking for us?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "But we got a head start on them at the hospital, and then the time we spent walking that road would have thrown them off too."

"You don't think they'll have beaten us here?"

"I doubt it." I answered.

Reaching Bobby's, the three of us walked down the drive to the old wooden porch before ascending the stairs. I knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Dean. Sam." A smile appeared before he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Bobby." I smiled.

Bobby then hugged Sam. "Boy, you got tall." He smirked before turning to me. "That must've been annoying."

"Yeah it was." I laughed.

Bobby's then noticed Jamie. "Who's this?"

"That's Jamie..." I paused a second. "Our sister."

I could see him thinking. "So they found you." He smiled.

Jamie nodded.

Bobby was looking between Jamie and I. I knew instantly what he was doing. "What happened to the two of you?"

"Car accident." I answered.

Bobby's eyes widened once again. "You were in a car accident?!"

"It wasn't anything that bad."

"Dean, you were in surgery to repair a tear in your stomach...that's something pretty bad." Sam stated.

"So where are John and Mary? Did they drop you off?" Bobby asked.

Sam and I shook our heads.

"How did you get here?"

"Got the bus, walked, then got another bus." Sam explained.

"So the two of you have been in hospital because of being in a car accident, and you walked here?" Bobby asked.

I knew we were going to be in trouble. "We didn't walk all the way." I tried to make it sound better.

"When I get my hands on them two, I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions." He growled under his breath before motioning towards the house. "We better go inside, I imagine this is going to be extensive."

We walked into the house.

Making my way into the living room, I realised something. Bobby didn't seem overly taken back by the whole thing about Jamie being our sister. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked.

He sighed. "John and Mary told me a long time ago. Long enough ago where I couldn't have done anything if I'd wanted to cause' I only saw Mary and John once during that time. The two of them arrived here one day asking for intel on..."

I shot Bobby a look which said 'Jamie doesn't know about the supernatural', which he luckily interpreted before he said anything else.

"...on something." He corrected. "Don't really know what, and it was obvious that Mary was pregnant." Bobby explained. "I asked about it and they just shoved it off as something they didn't want to talk about. I would have done something if I could have, but I didn't know if the baby had been born, aborted, given up. And I obviously didn't have a name to work with."

"It's okay." Jamie spoke up.

Bobby smiled softly before turning to Sam and I. "So Mary and John."

"Well, long story short, they abandoned us." I stated.

"What?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"With Sam turning 18 a couple of months ago, the CPS sent him his file." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a folded up piece of paper before handing it to Bobby to read over.

"Their last reported sighting was on the 3rd November when they were seen driving away in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala." Bobby read aloud in a tone that was increasing in anger.

"We don't want to go home." Sam began in a saddened tone that reflected how he was feeling towards this whole thing. "Not yet anyway...So we were wondering if we could stay here for a bit."

"Do you really think you have to ask?" Bobby stated before smiling. "Of course you can stay. You're family."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam and I smiled.

Bobby turned to Jamie. "You're a Winchester, which makes you family too." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome."

The three of us went to walk upstairs.

I leaned on the bannister of the stairs. "Oh, and Bobby..." I called.

"Yeah?"

"If John and Mary call, tell them we're not here." I smiled.

"Will do." He nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that night, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the corridor. Presuming they were just Bobby, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Hearing them again a few seconds later, I wondered what Bobby was doing up at...

I glanced over at the clock on the wall.

'3:45' in the morning.

Throwing back the covers, I opened the door of the bedroom slowly so that it wouldn't squeak and wake Sam and Jamie before beginning to walk down the corridor.

The corridor was empty now, so I walked down to Bobby's room.

Peering in, Bobby was snoring his head off in bed, fast asleep.

Weird.

Hearing noises once again, this time from downstairs, this triggered the defensive side of me.

Kneeling down on the floor, I reached under the table and removed the duct tape from the underside of the wood to retrieve one of the knives that Bobby had hidden around the house.

I then began to make my way downstairs.

Taking each step slowly, I contemplated a plan to take whoever or whatever was in the kitchen.

Pressing up against the wall of the hallway, I took a deep breath before rushing in.

There across the other side of the room stood a figure I couldn't make out.

"Hello, Dean."

* * *

**Next Chapter Hint:** A Changelings Meteor


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Chapter 20...wow! I never expected the response I have gotten from this story. There is no better feeling when writing each chapter that people are waiting to read the next instalment of _your_ story. I love writing this story and these character, and I will continue you until you lot all lose interest! XD This story still has an awful lot left in it, and when the day does come when this story is complete, I'm sure I can come up with a sequel :) So without further ado, here's Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy, and as always, remember to leave a review saying what you think of the story and also tell me your plot ideas for what you would like to see happen in the story. I really do appreciate your reviews and love reading them.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

"Who are you?!" I asked sternly before flicking the light switch, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow.

The man had dark hair and was dressed in a beige trenchcoat with a black suit underneath. He was also wearing a blue tie that had been tied the wrong way round.

There was something about the guy.

"Why are you familiar to me?" I asked.

"We met a long time ago." The man stated.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

_The rain was pouring down as I made my way through the streets. No one was around. The rain had obviously put off anyone's intentions to travel. I wished that the day would just end so a new one could begin. A fresh one. A chance to right the wrongs of the previous. A chance to explain the reasoning behind what I had done._

_I sighed as I continued walking. It was then that my ears picked up on the sound of a voice._

_"Sammy!" The small, frantic voice called. "Sammy!"_

_Walking towards the voice, I found myself at the start of an alleyway. Sheltered from the wind, the voice was now becoming louder and louder._

_"Sammy, please..."_

_Up ahead, was a dark haired boy sat up against a large bin. He was cradling a smaller figure in his arms with a tight, desperate embrace with tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged the younger of the two to wake up._

_Seeing my approach, the boy's eyes widened before he began trying to back away._

_"Get back!" He stated in a raw voice._

_I stayed still._

_"I said get back!" The boy screamed._

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked._

_The boy looked at me with a cautious expression before looking back down at the smaller in his arms. I could see that his mind was at work running through every possibility that could arise from me helping._

_"I'm not going to hurt him." I added softly. "I just want to help."_

_The boy seemed to calm down slightly although he still wasn't convinced._

_"You're going to have to tell me what happened."_

_The boy sighed. "He went to sleep, but I can't wake him up." He explained in a panicked tone. "He's really cold."_

_I slowly walked over and knelt down in front of the two boys. Even without lying a hand on the youngest, I already knew that something was wrong. It was clear that he was weak. Weak enough where the brain's barrier had collapsed meaning that I was able to read him instantly. Sighing, I placed a hand on his forehead and closed my eyes, taking away the little boy's pain, which he was in a lot of, and transferring body heat to him._

_Colour slowly began to come back to the little boy's cheeks._

_The older boy's eyes widened. "How did you do that?" He asked._

_I didn't answer._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Pneumonia, in it's secondary stage." I explained. _

_"Secondary stage?" The boy furrowed an eyebrow. "Is that bad?"_

_I sighed._

_The boy seemed to be able to read my expression as his eyes widened. "No..." The shook his head. "No...no...no..."_

_"His body's too weak to fight it." I stated._

_"No...no...no...Sammy." The older wrapped his arms tighter around the youngest as he pulled his closer to his chest._

_So much for not using my powers, but I couldn't let the child die. He was only young. "I can heal him, but he'll continue to be weak for a number of days." I stated._

_The older's eyes widened once again. "Heal him?"_

_"Yes." I nodded._

_"What do you mean heal him? Heal him how?" He asked. "Who are you?"_

_"Castiel." I answered. "I am an angel of the Lord."_

_"An angel?!" The older scoffed._

_"Yes." I proceeded to place my hand onto the chest of the younger boy, clearing the infection in his lungs._

_The youngest began to cough._

_"Sammy?" The older looked down at the youngest in his arms. "Sammy?"_

_"De..." The youngest moaned softly as his eyes flickered open._

_"Sammy!" The older boy pulled up the boy and wrapped his arms around him._

_The youngest rested his head on the older boy's shoulder as a smile crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around him too._

_Knowing that there was nothing more I could do, I poofed away._

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

"You're Castiel." I stated. "You're the angel who saved Sammy."

He nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"It has been a number of years since I last saw you and you brother, Dean..."

"So you thought you'd just pop round for a catch up?" I asked sarcastically, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I came to tell you that you are in danger."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"The man who fostered you. The man you killed. He has friends, and they are currently trailing you."

I winced at how to the point the man's words were. "But that happened years ago. Why do they want me dead all of a sudden?"

"You're vulnerable. They couldn't strike at the time because you were under the constant watch of the CPS and your other foster parents, and then you were practically undetectable during your years on the streets. They've waited until you are no longer protection. They want revenge, and they're not going to stop until they've carried it through."

"What about Sammy?" I asked, knowing that they would probably blame him for Graham's death too.

"Their vendetta is against you, but I wouldn't underestimate these men." The man stated.

"Why are you telling me all this? I'm just some kid that you helped out years ago. I'm not your problem."

"Since our first meeting, Dean, I've considered you and your brother to be under my protection." The man explained. "I will fight with you when the time comes, but for now, you must tell your hunter friend. He will be able to help you."

"And tell him what. That I was contacted by an angel and he told me that my dead foster parent's friends are trying to kill us?" I asked, sarcastically.

My sarcasm was lost on him. "Yes." He then disappeared.

"Terrific!" I growled before rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Extra Author's Note:** So at the end of the last chapter, I gave a hint about this chapter. Did anyone guess my anagram? :)

A Changelings Meteor = The Angels Are Coming


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Again just a short chapter, but these ones are just setting the scene for what's to come. Stick with it :) I really really want to hear your plot suggestions for this story as I am being plagued by writer's block at the minute and it's really starting to annoy me. Keep them coming in in the comments section :)

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"An angel?..." Bobby looked at Dean with a disbelieving expression.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And I suppose his name was Clarence too." Bobby mocked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So you accept that monsters exist, but when I tell you that I was contacted by one angel, suddenly 'Oh no, angels don't exist, Dean. They're just stories.'" Dean mimicked.

"So this 'angel'...what did it say?"

"He came to warn me that Graham's friends are looking for me." Dean explained.

"Graham's friends?!" Bobby furrowed an eywbrow. "Why?"

"Apparently they're looking for someone to string up in revenge, and I fit the bill now that I'm unprotected apparently."

"Why did an angel tell you this?" Bobby asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that he's looking out for me."

"What, like a guardian angel sorta' deal?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well it's not the first time he's helped me." Dean stated.

Bobby's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Long story." Dean answered, not really in the mood to have to go that the emotions again. "But anyway, he came down here to warn me and he suggested that I tell you so that you could help."

"So what's his part in all of this?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. "He said he'd fight with us when the time came, and then he left." He paused. "What are we going to do?"

Bobby sighed. "There's not much we can do. The house is protected against the supernatural, not human threats."

Dean, who knew what Bobby was going to say before he even said it, began to shake his head. "No..."

"Dean..." Bobby began.

"We're not calling them...No!" Dean stated sternly.

"We need all the help we can get, Dean."

"We have a friggin' angel on our side!" Dean exclaimed. "How is that not enough?!"

"Dean, I understand why you're angry...I do...but we can't go up against these guys without numbers and so far we don't have any."

"We have me, you, Sam and Cas." Dean stated.

"Cas?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cas...the angel."

"The angel was called Cas?"

"Castiel." Dean answered.

"You've gave it a nickname?" Bobby smirked.

"Bite me, Bobby."

"Fine." Bobby held his hands up, still smirking. "Next question, what are we going to do about your sister? It may have escaped your notice, but she doesn't exactly know about the supernatural."

"She doesn't need to." Dean answered. "Like you said, these guys are human."

"Okay...What's your play?"

"Hit them before they hit us." Dean stated.

"And how do you plan to do that, genius?" Bobby asked.

Dean shot him a look. "If they've been tracking us, then they'll know exactly where we are. So I say let them come. They don't know that we know they're after revenge, so we'll be ready for them. Take them out." He smiled.

"We're still gonna' need numbers." Bobby stated.

"Then call Rufus, Caleb and Pastor Jim."

Bobby was silent.

"Bobby please..." Dean practically begged. "Just don't ring John and Mary."

"If this goes South..."

"Then you'll call them." Dean finished with a nod. "That's all I ask."

Bobby sighed once again. "Fine..."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome, now git'..." Bobby smiled too.

Dean smirked before walking off upstairs.

* * *

"Angels are real?!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes.

Dean nodded.

"And one contacted you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "That's the thing, Sammy."

Sam knew instantly from Dean's tone that something was wrong. "Dean...what is it?"

"It's Graham's friends."

The word 'Graham' sparked a reaction from Sam the instant Dean spoke it.

"They're after us." Dean stated.

Sam's eyes widened once again, this time in fear. "Why? Why are they after us?" His tone became almost frantic.

Dean noticed that his little brother's hands were shaking. "Hey." Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Sam, he wrapped and arm around him and pulled him against his side in reassurance.

"Dean, that was years ago. What do they want with us? We were just kids back then." Sam's questions continued.

"Revenge for Graham's death, and they want our heads on sticks for it." Dean explained. "But Bobby and I, we've got a plan." He looked down at his little brother. "They're not going to get to us, Sammy."

"I just want this to be over." Sam stated in a saddened tone. "Everytime I think I'm over it, something happens that just throws us right back in." He looked up at Dean with fearful, tear filled eyes. "Why can't it just be over?"

The eighteen year old was reduced to an eight year old in mere seconds at the mention of their previous foster parent. Dean sighed and held his brother tighter in his arms. "We are going to get through this...just like we always do." He stated. "Everything's going to be okay...I promise."

"So the angel, he's on our side?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded before smirking. "We have the powers of heaven on our side."

A small smirk was visable in Sam's expression. "Our lives are weird, man."

"Yeah, they are."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I'm really happy with this chapter. It turned out better than I could ever have hoped it would. This is a much longer chapter, which you will be happy to hear. :) I hope you enjoy and keep your plot suggestions coming in. I love reading them all and incorporating them into the novel. _**Sarah xxx**_

* * *

"Everything okay?" Jamie asked as she walked over to her brother.

He nodded.

"You sure?"

"What's brought this on?" Dean asked.

"I heard you talking to Sam earlier. Something about a group of guys."

"Yeah, old friends of mine from school. We're planning on catching up." He replied.

Something seemed off about this whole thing. "A catch up?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So why are you being so secretive about it?" Jamie asked, knowing that something was up.

"Well Bobby never really liked them. Said they had a bad influence on me. If he knew I was planning on meeting up with them, he'd kill me." Dean smirked.

"So why were you telling, Sam?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Dean asked.

"What, I'm just curious." Jamie smiled.

"You're very annoying." He smirked.

"Hey!" She hit him lightly on the arm with a giggle. "You love me really."

Dean nodded. "I was telling Sam so that he knew where I was going so he could cover for me if Bobby asked." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Jamie nodded.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Bobby about any of this."

"Sure, Dean."

"Thanks." He smiled before walking off.

* * *

After raiding Bobby's weapons cache, Dean had sourced a number of guns and blades to use against Graham's friends.

Sam walked over. "Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What other option do we have, Sam?"

"I know but sneaking around, lying to Jamie..." Sam continued.

"Sam these guys are going to kill us if we don't do something." Dean stated.

"It's just, she's gonna' find out eventually and..."

"Sam!" Dean snapped before sighing as he noticed his little brother's expression. "Sorry...I'm just..."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled weakly before picking up one of the blades.

"Gah!" Sam moaned as something struck him over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious as he tumbled to the floor.

Before Dean could react, he met the same fate.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Flickering his eyes open, Dean looked up to see three men.

"Where's Sam and Jamie?" He asked sternly.

"Relax..." The first man took a step to the left to reveal Sam lying in a heap across the floor from him.

Sam was shackled to the wall by one wrist.

"Where's my sister?" Dean asked.

"She's just helping us out a little." The man stated before turning to the other. "She talked yet?"

The man shook his head.

"Fine, bring her in here." He ordered.

The man left the room and returned a minute later dragging an unconscious Jamie with him. He dropped her carelessly onto stone floor causing her to land on her back in a heap.

It was then that Dean was able to see his sister. Her brown hair was caked in dried blood like most of her features. Her lip was bust, her eye was black and various cuts, obviously inflicted by a knife, adorned her face and arms.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

"We wanted some information." The man answered.

"About what?!"

"About you and your brother. But the bitch wouldn't talk."

"What do you want from us?" Dean asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, Dean...you know exactly what we want from you." The man stated. "A little bit of revenge for killing our friend."

"Wow, you're really one to hold a grudge." Dean stated sarcastically.

The man growled before kicking Dean in the stomach with his boot.

"Oof..." Dean moaned, arms wrapping around his stomach to try and defend himself against the blows.

The man took a breath before walking over to Jamie and roughly beginning to nudge her in the side with his foot to wake her up.

The other man did the same with Sam until both siblings were starting to become aware of their surroundings once again.

"Wakey wakey!" The man shouted loudly with a grin.

Jamie moaned.

Sam began to pull at the chain of the shackle to try and free himself from the wall.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" The man grinned before walking over the table and picking up something from it.

Something all too familiar to Sam and Dean.

"You remember this?" He asked.

Sam and Dean's eyes both widened in fear.

"Clearly you do." The man smiled at the brothers' reactions. "Don't worry, this isn't for you." He walked over to Jamie and kicked her so that she was lying on her front.

"Don't hurt her!" Dean shouted before trying to get to his feet to reach her, but found that he was held down by an invisible force.

"Don't!" Sam joined him.

"I don't take orders from you, sunshine!" The retorted before reeling back and snapping the whip against Jamie's back.

"Gahh!" Jamie cried out in pain.

He struck her again and again.

"Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her!" Dean practically begged.

"Don't you understand, Dean. This is exactly what I want. I want you to know what it feels like when someone does something to someone you care for." The man stated. "This is my revenge."

"But I did it, not her!" Dean growled angrily.

"Yes, but the revenge I had planned was never to inflict pain upon you, just one of your siblings. It was a 50/50 pick which one, and little Jamie here drew the short straw I'm afraid." He looked down at her. "Sorry about that." The man whipped her once again causing Jamie to whimper.

Tears were forming in Dean's eyes. "Stop it! Please..."

The man was ignoring him. "New game." He began. "Everytime you cry out, you get another whip...how about that?"

Dean's eyes widened. "You're sick!" He growled.

"It's been said." He grinned before looking back at Jamie. "Ready?" The man cracked the whip.

Jamie bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying out, blood beginning to lightly trickle down her lip. In the end, she couldn't hold it in any longer and whimpered softly.

The man began to tut. "You're not very good at this game." He shook his head. "You know what that means." The man struck her once again.

Over the next few minutes, the man continued to whip Jamie, ignoring the desperational screams of her two older brothers as he did so. The man only stopped when the youngest Winchester fell unconscious before proceeding to leave the room along with the other two men, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Half an hour later, footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The sound of a key being inserted into the keyhole could be heard before the door slowly creaked open revealing the three men. They walked and over to the siblings.

"Just let us go." Dean stated.

"Not just yet." The apparent ring leader stated. "We're going to have some fun first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sam.

"I could kill you all, but that would just be too easy." The man answered. "No, no, no..." He shook his head. "I want to make you suffer." The man turned back to Dean. "Let's play a game. You can choose one and only one to live. The other, will die. It's your choice, Dean, so choose wisely." The man grinned. "So, who's your favourite?"

"You can't do this!" Dean shouted.

"I can, and I am."

Dean looked sick as he glanced between his two siblings frantically.

Jamie was still unconscious as she lay on the floor, blood pooling on the ground from her back. The gashes from where she was struck repeatedly with the whip were now dark red and inflamed.

"Jamie..." Sam's soft voice called in almost a whisper. He was still chained to the wall by a shackle on his wrist but had now managed to shuffle along as far as he could so that he could just about reach Jamie. His hand was gently tracing circles on her arm in comfort and reassurance, knowing all to well what it felt like to be whipped. "Jamie..."

She moaned lightly before her eyelids flickered open to reveal glazed hazel eyes. "Sam..." Her throat was raw from crying out.

"I'm here...I'm here...It's okay..." He cood softly in reassurance, still whispering so the men wouldn't hear. Sam tried to keep his cool despite the fact that he was panicked about the choice that the men were forcing his brother to make.

A tear trickled down her cheek before she too shuffled slightly closer to her older brother, leaning into his warmth and resting her head beside his leg. "Hurts, Sam."

"I know...I know..." He continued to trace circles on her arm to try and offer as much comfort as he could in the impossible situation they were in. Sam then looked back over at his brother. "Dean..."

"Did I say you could speak?!" The man spoke up.

"Fuck you!" Sam replied before looking back over at his brother. "Dean, you need to take Jamie and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Dean stated, his tone showing just how broken up he was about this.

"And I'm not going to let you leave her." Sam retorted.

"So noble." The guy mocked. "Are we nearing a decision?"

"No..." Dean shook his head, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

"Dean, you have to." Sam stated.

"I am not leaving you!" Dean's tone rose into a growl.

"Then don't..." Came a weak voice.

Sam and Dean turned to Jamie who was still clinging onto consciousness.

"Save your brother, Dean." She stated. "It would destroy you if he died, you'd get over me."

Dean looked back over at the guy, his expression distraught now. "Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me choose between them."

"No, you will decide, and you will decide now."

Jamie's eyes flickered shut as she collapsed fully against the stone floor, losing her battle with consciousness.

"Jamie!" Dean shouted.

"For god sake!" The man sighed before standing up and walking over to Sam. Grabbing him by the collar, he roughly pulled him up slightly, enough where he was struggling for breath slightly before producing a knife from his pocket. "You have ten seconds, then I start dropping fingers." He held the knife over Sam's hand.

"1, 2, 3..."

"You can't do this!" Dean shouted, once again looking between his two younger siblings.

"4, 5, 6..."

"Go, Dean..." Sam stated. "Please, take Jamie and get out of here."

"7, 8, 9..."

"Stop!" Dean shouted before the man's countdown could end.

The shouting caused Jamie to stir as her eyes flickered half open once again. She looked over at her brothers.

"Sammy..." Dean stated. "You happy, you sick son of a bitch, I choose Sammy."

Even though Jamie had promoted the idea of Dean choosing Sam herself, she was still hurt to hear Dean's choice leave his lips.

"No!" Sam shouted. "No, you can't do this! Dean!" He shouted.

The man grinned. "Very good, Dean." He complimented before turning to the other two men. "You know what to do."

The other two men walked over to Jamie. First landing a number of kicks to her stomach causing her to whimper in pain before then proceeding to grab her roughly by the arm and drag her across the floor, over to Dean, and throwing her down in front of him.

Jamie was crying now. Only softly, but crying nonetheless.

The man then walked over a pushed Dean's gun into his hands.

Dean's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes." The man nodded with a grin. "I said the one you didn't choose would die, I didn't say I would kill them."

Sam was frantically trying to break free from the shackle round his wrist while Dean's heart was wrenching as he looked down at his little sister, taking in just how fragile she looked.

"So here's how this is going to work. You are going to kill your sister."

Dean cocked the gun before raising it so that it was aimed at the guy.

"You do that and they both die." The man threatened.

The other two men both pulled out a gun before cocking them and aiming them at Sam and Jamie.

"I've been looking for some nice artwork to put up in here. You know, decorate the place a little. I'm thinking, dark red." He grinned, psychotically.

Dean reached his hand back into his back pocket before grabbing the flask and throwing the contents over the man.

"Gah!" The demon screamed as the holy water burned him, his eyes turning a deep shade of black. "You piece of shit!" He backhanded Dean hard across the face.

Jamie's eyes were suddenly wide in confusion.

"I warned you." He stated before clenching his hand into a fist.

Sam and Jamie began to struggle for breath, hands flying to their necks as they tried to stop what was blocking their lungs, to no avail.

Dean looked between his little brother and sister. "Stop it...Stop it!" He shouted before his tone softened into a pathetic beg. "Please...please don't hurt them."

"It's a bit late for that now don't you think?" The demon stated before punching Dean causing him to fly backwards and land in a heap on the floor.

Just then, a flutter of wings could be heard before Castiel and Bobby appeared.

Bobby immediately threw a flask of holy water over the demon causing it to scream out in pain once again, before Castiel stabbed it in the chest with his blade.

A light flickered in the demon before it collapsed to the floor, dead.

Castiel then stabbed the other two men too.

"Jamie!" Dean rushed over before kneeling down beside his sister. He put a hand gently on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. Dean sighed before looking up at Castiel. "Can you heal her?"

"Dean, I can only heal her if she wants to be healed. Right now, she doesn't. Her auras are all wrong. She's angry when she should be happy."

Dean shot the angel a bitch face, annoyed by how oblivious he seemed to be.

"You lied to me about those guys!" Jamie stated weakly.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you." Dean replied. "I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?!" She retorted. "First you didn't tell me that some psychos wanted our heads on sticks, and now..." She paused. "Well I don't even know how to explain what I just saw." Jamie stated.

"I can explain everything, just please, you're hurt..."

Jamie turned to look at her brother and scoffed before she stubbornly attempted to stumble to her feet.

Bobby, who was now beside Jamie too, gently wrapped an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

Jamie leant against him for support as exhaustion kicked in and her head fell against his shoulder as they walked.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Bobby stated before he guided Jamie out of the house.

* * *

Sat in the passenger seat while Bobby drove, Jamie was leant against the door, head leeching the coolness from the window as she struggled through the ferocious pain in her back. The position she was sitting in was extremely uncomfortable as she was slouching due to how weak her body felt, but couldn't put her rest her back against the seat due to the gashes, so instead was slightly twisted as she used the door to keep her upright on the anything but smooth roads back to Bobby's.

She had said nothing since they'd left the warehouse.

Bobby glanced over at her. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked in his typical, soft, caring tone.

Jamie didn't say a word.

Bobby sighed. "Jamie..."

And that's when she began to sniffle as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Bobby quickly pulled up at the side of the road before sliding across the bench and carefully collecting the young Winchester in his arms, being careful not to disturb any of the markings from her vicious attack. "Hey..." He cood. "Come on now...It's okay...It's all over..."

Jamie was looking out of the window, obviously trying to stop her tears.

"Look at me." Bobby stated softly.

Her gaze was still out the window.

"Jamie..." He placed a hand on her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Talk to me."

"It's stupid." Jamie explained in a weak tone.

"Tell me." He encouraged.

"The man, he made Dean make a choice..."

"Oh, Jamie." Bobby sighed before wrapping his arms around her in a tight but gentle embrace once again.

Jamie rested her head against Bobby's shoulder as she sobbed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I made some changes to the previous chapter, so please re-read it so that you understand what changes I have made with he plotline of the previous chapter. Thanks. So everything isn't good in the Winchester camp, and things are going to get even worse. Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, don't forget to leave a review saying what you like about the story as well as plot suggestions for what you would like to see happen in the novel! :) **Sarah xxx**

* * *

Sat in some car Dean had hot wired, Sam was riding shotgun while Dean was driving. Like Jamie and Bobby, neither had said a word to each other since they had left the warehouse.

Sam sighed, breaking the silence. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"You know what...choosing me instead of Jamie." Sam answered.

Dean sighed. "At the end of the day, I'm always gonna' put you first, Sammy. There's no would I would put in front of you."

"I told you to choose her, Dean. Jamie..." He paused. "She didn't know about anything that was happening in there. I stood a chance of actually killing the bastards."

"With what, Sam?" Dean asked sternly. "What were you going to kill them with? Or how were you going to kill them? You were cuffed to a wall!"

"I could have exorcised them." Sam answered bluntly in response to his brother's tone.

"Did you even know they were demons?"

"Did you?" Sam retorted.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam once again broke the silence.

"What are you going to say to her?" His tone was soft now.

Dean sighed. "Honestly...I don't know..."

Pulling into the salvage yard, Sam and Dean moaned at the sight before them.

The Impala was parked in the driveway and Mary and John were stood on the porch.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, hitting the steering wheel.

"How did they find us?" Sam rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation.

* * *

When Bobby pulled up a few minutes later, he looked equally as pissed off as the brothers. The eldest Winchesters weren't his main concern at that moment though. Walking round to the other side of the car, he opened the door before carefully wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulder and helping her out of the car. Bobby then proceeded to slowly support her as they walked towards the house, Jamie leaning heavily against the older hunter.

"Oh my god!" Mary exclaimed, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What happened?" John asked.

Mary then went to help support Jamie, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jamie shrugged it off, like she had with Dean's. "Don't touch me!" She growled weakly through gritted teeth, really not in the mood for the women's attempt at actually being a mother to her.

Bobby opened the door before continuing into the house and helping Jamie to the couch where she lay down on her side to try and avoid irritating the gashes on her back.

Dean and Sam had walked into the house and were now standing in the living room too while John and Mary were in the hallway standing beside the doorframe looking over at Jamie.

Sam slowly walked over to the couch before crouching down beside it and smiling softly at Jamie.

Jamie smiled back.

Sam took in every cut, bruise and gash, wincing in sympathy at the sight of them. "We need to get you cleaned it." He stated gently.

"Can you do it?" Jamie asked. "Please?"

Sam nodded. "Of course." He turned and looked up at his brother and Bobby. "Got a first aid kit?"

"I'll get it." Bobby answered. "Dean, you know what to get."

Dean's gaze was still fixed on his injured sister.

"Dean..." Bobby's soft, gentle tone called.

Dean turned to Bobby.

Bobby sighed at the sight of the boy. He looked pale from the decision he'd been forced to make back at the warehouse. Guilt obviously heavily eating away at him and the sight of his sister wasn't helping the kid. "Sam's gonna' need some warm water and a washcloth." He smiled a soft, reassuring smile. "Come on, I'll help." He placed a hand on the kid's back before gently leading him off, past John and Mary who still looked shocked by what they had arrived. Walking into the kitchen, Bobby motioned for Dean to take to take a seat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, closing the door behind them to give the kid some privacy.

Dean was looking down at the floor.

"Dean..." He called softly.

When Dean's eyes met his, they were filled with unshed tears.

"Hey..." Bobby sat down opposite him. This was why he had led the eldest Winchester sibling into the kitchen away from everyone else. Dean had grown up through hard situations where he had to always be strong for his little brother, and therefore would never show any weakness in front of him by crying.

"She hates me." Dean stated in a weak tone.

"Jamie doesn't hate you, Dean." Bobby explained. "She's just upset, and that's perfectly acceptable for the situation she's just been in. It's just gonna' take some time for her to get her head around everything."

"Yeah, if she ever wants to talk to me again." Dean muttered.

"She's your sister, Dean...and you know what Winchester's are like when it comes to holding grudges. You're all too stubborn for your own good, but you get over it and move on in the end. Jamie's got a lot to digest...especially seeing as she's practically just found out about what goes bump in the dark. But like I said, she's your sister...she could never hate you. Even though you haven't known each other for long, from what I've been hearing, you've already been through quite a lot together."

"What, in the two times I've nearly got her killed."

"Dean, stop it!" Bobby scorned. "Stop doing this to yourself. None of this was your fault. Did you purposely crash that car. Did you arrange for those demons to attack."

"No." Dean shook his head.

"No...you didn't. So why are you beating yourself up about it? None of this is your fault." Bobby repeated. "So get that into that thick skull of yours." He teased.

Dean smirked.

"Now come on, your brother's gonna' be wondering where we've gotten to with the supplies." Bobby stated before beginning to walk off.

"Bobby..." Dean called.

"Yeah?" Bobby stopped and turned back to the eldest Winchester sibling.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Bobby smiled too. "I swear, you idjits are gonna' be the death of me one of these days."

Dean laughed.


End file.
